Suspicious Seduction
by Cavalyn
Summary: Naoto was always suspicious of Souji and his group, with no other lines of investigation available to her, it was perhaps time to confront them in person. A Naoto/Souji fanfic, from Kings game, then leaving cannon a little after. R & Review.
1. King's Fool

**Hmm well, im new to Persona fanfiction, so please forgive me any name problems or such. I didnt name my guy Souji, so its doubly difficult. Still here is my first chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Persona 4 or Shin Magami Tensai, nor its characters or rights to. They are copyrighted elsewhere.**

**Summary: A story from Naoto's Pov, from the Port Island trip and onwards. It sticks to cannon initially, but departs from it soon after Naoto accepts her shadow. This is primarily a Naoto/Souji fanfiction pairing. Though I dont mind adding others if people request so.**

**Enjoy, and please review if you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - **King's Fool

* * *

Naoto Shirogane sighed as she pushed her suitcase against a wall, sitting on the ridiculous heart-shaped bed and tugging off her shoes, letting them fall to the floor. _What a farce this trip is._ She thought to herself softly. She was here in Inaba for a single reason, to solve the mystery of the murders that were plaguing the town. She had, of course, found a number of suspects. Some had turned out to be innocent, some had found alibis. And some. . . seemed almost determined to be accused.

As she had found herself doing lately she reached up to massage her temples through her short tresses, hoping to alleviate her mounting headache. There were a few reasons she had joined Yasogami high school in the Inaba province. Initially she had intended to use the transfer to mask her appearance in the area, to let her wander around as a student, disguised even in plan sight. Secondly it was to allow her a chance to interact with some of the people whom had been kidnapped previously. Though the police labelled them as simple vanishing acts, she was certain they were related to the murders. Kanji Tatsumi and Yukiko Amagi had proven less than helpful in her initial questionings.

Not that they were obstructing her. In fact they had tried their best to be helpful she supposed. Tatsumi had defied all her expectations, by being a rather bashful youth who simply seemed to want to protect his mother. He had seemed nervous, which had roused her suspicions initially. . . But his own kidnapping and appearance on the Midnight channel alleviated further suspicion.

Unbidden, Naoto's eyes slid to regard the small television in the room, before she closed them with a sigh. It wasn't raining, and would not for over a week. What a ridiculous line of inquiry she had followed in regards to that. . . a TV working at night with no power, and showing people. . . She should not have believed it. DID not believe it. Naoto was humble enough to be thankful that she had however.

It had shocked her initially, she would even imagine to feeling a little frightened. Naoto considered herself a good judge of character, it was necessary for a detective. Kanji had not willingly been on that channel, but he had appeared a few days before he disappeared. Had appeared before she spoke to him, and he had known nothing about it.

Yukiko Amagi had been the other victim, kidnapped before Naoto had arrived in Inaba. Questioning her had proven fruitless, like Kanji after the event, she remembered nothing. The two of them had, however, led her to one of her main suspects. Souji Seta, the nephew of the chief Ryotaro Dojima. One boy arrives in Inaba, immediately the murders begin. Not long after, she knew, he was in contact with all the victims. Appearing before her, even as he inexpertly stalked Kanji with his companions. She had been doubly surprised when he had approached her. The young boy had apparently had no suspicions about Naoto, clearly taking_ his_ words about Kanji to heart before leaving. At the time not realising what trouble he was getting himself into.

Less than a week later Kanji returns to the city, unharmed. Or so the reports said. Questioning Kanji's mother had revealed that the boy had needed extensive time from school, apparently to recover from extreme exhaustion that kept him abed for weeks. Naoto had asked about the seriousness of this, only for the old lady to explain it away as exhaustion or stress. Two weeks later and the boy is inseparable from Souji and his _group_.

Most suspicious.

The next introduction into this little game had been Rise Kujikawa, an idol who was worth millions. Constantly on television and now retiring to Inaba to rest. Naoto had known she was too good a target for any murderer to miss. Dojima's loose lipped subordinate, Adachi, had been rather helpful in this regard, letting Naoto know that yet again, Souji and his group had contacted her, and apparently informed her of the murders. Really the boy and his friends had no tact or subtlety.

True to form the idol had been kidnapped. So quickly that Naoto was forced to question the basic intelligence of the Inaba police department. The results were summarised again in her mind. One and a half weeks down the line she reappears again, makes some excuse about not remembering anything…. And begins to hand around Souji Seto. A little _more_ inseparable than Kanji.

Naoto had approached them soon after that, cast her die as it were, and confronted them. Souji had been quick to answer her with a vague comment, thanking her for the news that the killer had been caught and expressing his relief. He was an intelligent one, she could tell. Some of the others had, however, been less controlled. Shocked glances, surprised expressions. . . they all hinted at a little more _intense_ knowledge than should be expected.

This was why Naoto was here. Still in this school. She had found an enigma in Souji. She didn't for a moment believe that the youth Mitsuo was the true killer. It was too ridiculous an assumption that one could kill with no evidence so easily, then fall back to smashing someone over the head from behind. The methods did not match. The intelligence did not match.

She felt that the answer would lay with Souji. She had begun to suspect for a while, that rather than kidnappings. He might be involved in the rescue operation. It would certainly explain why he had no trouble gathering survivors to him. Safety in numbers, and belief in those who would aid them. The method of rescue would be closely linked with the method of murder, something Naoto still did not have. The knowledge would certainly aid her in the investigation. It was however, obvious that he would not give such information to her freely.

So here she was. In a love hotel. On a heart-shaped bed. Thankfully not naked, and not about to seduce a young man for information. She tried to laugh at her inside joke, but found it simply annoyed her. This school trip was a farce.

She had been forced to sit through lectures with pompous individuals who seemed to have no interest beyond promoting themselves, kept in a separate classroom from any of the people who held her interest, and thoroughly frustrated. Then they had been led to what could only be called a love-hotel. A sleazy joint where perverted old men might lead drunken young girls before they took advantage of them. Which led to her current situation. At least they did not need to share rooms, something she had mercifully been spared from.

Her work wasn't over for today however. She sighed as she climbed back to her feet and pulled her shoes on again. She had _overheard_ Rise mention to some female friends of hers, that she would be taking her Senpai's to a local club that owed her some favours. Much to the squealing delight of those hair brained girls. Such a locale was sure to be perfect for them to discuss their situation and their plans upon returning to Inaba. And Naoto was determined to be on the edge of any such discussions, listening in.

As such she would intended to head to this club early, perhaps have a drink to calm herself. Leaving her jacket behind she stuffed her small leather wallet into her trouser pocket and pushed her cap down over her head. Much to her disgust, Naoto's heart shaped face could easily give her away if one was to stare too deeply.

* * *

Two hours later found Naoto leaning against a wall by the dance floor. Sipping a cocktail in one hand as her eyes inspected the dance floor. She looked anti-social and in deep thought, much like any other lone male at a club then. The club seemed almost empty however. Perhaps it was the time, or maybe the date, but for whatever reason, there were very few people to hide amongst. It was a slightly distressing consideration, that she might fail in this endeavour simply because this club lacked in custom.

"Naoto-kun?" A voice chirped out from her right, drawing her attention as her eyes widened a little. Kujikawa and Amagi were barely two feet away from her, other girl and men in tow. She cursed herself for being so bloody obvious in this place. All she could do now was play it safe and exit the situation.

"Good evening Kujikawa-san, Amagi-san." She replied in her deep voice, bowing her head gently to them in small greeting. It was a known fact that a calm expression and actions could convince most people that you had all the right in the world to be there.

"What brings you here Naoto-kun?" Kujikawa asked in her usual boisterous manner. The procession had caught up with them now, Hanamura and the strange blonde stared at her with curious expressions. Tatsumi was refusing to meet her eyes, looking the opposite direction. Seta. . . He was staring straight into her eyes. It was only fair, she accepted. She was following them and had showed clear suspicion towards them. Clearly Souji Seta was the leader of their group, she felt she might have been offended if he wasn't cautious of her. _You show your intelligence in being wary of me Seta, but can you stop me?_

"I had been interested in our locale, and was decided to scout the area. I had thought to take a small break in here for some rest and a drink. Yourselves?" Naoto tried to keep her eyes on the grey haired boy but found her attention caught by Kujikawa as she let out an excited . . . whoop.

"That's perfect Naoto-kun! We were so bored and wanted to have some fun. Won't you join us!?" She moved closer to Naoto, who took a quick step back with a small blush on her cheeks, not going unnoticed by Hanamura who let out a short laugh. They wanted her to stay? Theoretically she knew she should calmly accept the advantage handed to her, but inside she was simply so shocked that anyone wanted her company.

"You... want me.. to stay?" She stuttered out lamely, her mind not catching up with her mouth for once in her life. There was a round of excited nods from the girls and the bright blonde, and a grudging shrug from Hanamura. She noticed Seta closing his eyes and sighing, and that brought her mind sharply back into focus.

"I would... enjoy that." The word tasted wrong on her lips, but it was the truth. Plus making Seta frown like that was certainly an added bonus, as well as a confirmation that he was somehow involved in business he should not be. _Right into my trap Sempai, right into my trap._

"This is a farsh." Naoto mumbled out loud, though her brows drew together soon after. That hadn't sounded quite right. Loud giggles drew her attention to the dark haired girl sitting near her, whose face was flushed red for some reason.

"What's a farsh Naoto-kun?" She enquired, dragging the -kun out over many syllables. Naoto leaned back and spread his arm out.

"Ah... nothing Amagi-san... " She placed a hand on her head and shook herself for a moment. She had felt _blurry_ just then. She suddenly lurched and for a moment thought she had lost all balance, only to realise the girl on her left had suddenly flown to her feet and displaced her.

"King's Game!" Rise Kujikawa shouted, louder than necessary, Naoto felt. "I will exshplain the rules!" She shouted out, but paused as Naoto climbed to her feet.

"I know the rules to this game," she lied, "please explain while I use the bathroom, I promise I will return in a moment." She quickly made her way to the bathroom, catching herself from entering the females and instead going into the men's. There was no one inside but she didn't intend to use the toilets anyway. She made her way to the mirror and sink. _What's wrong with me, I feel overly warm and fuzzy. . . . like my limbs are slightly too big for my body._ Sure enough the mirror showed a face that was slightly redder than usual, and on further inspection her eyes were slightly glassy. _It's as if I've been drinki- Oh hell._ They were meant to be non alcoholic. They were minors. They wouldn't have _served_ them alcohol right?

_Calm down Naoto. Alcohol could be a blessing here! I can get so much more information from loose lips._ She just had to be careful not to wag her own too much, a concern that would normally make her smirk. No doubt her Grandfather would love to see her now.

She took a few more deep breaths and scooped some tap water into her mouth to rinse herself a little. Feeling more refreshed and in control of herself she pushed herself from the room, determined to make a decent showing of herself. She needed to act friendly and calm, to avoid rousing any suspicions.

* * *

"Naoto-kun! Drink all your glass!" Satonaka crowed in delight, showing her stick with the red band on it for all to see. Naoto's face blanched for a moment before calming.

"You cannot select me by name Sempai, I'm sure you need to choose a number." It had only taken her two or three rounds in order to learn the rules of the game. Certainly it was an easy game to grasp. The short haired brunette frowned before replying.

"Fine! Then I choose two! Drink all your drink." There was a shuffle as everyone checked their sticks, Naoto looked at her own and found two black bands staring at her mockingly. _I don't believe it. . ._ She refused to respond to that infuriating smirk but stood instead, silently telling everyone that it was her. Gently she picked up the glass of some. . . unknown cocktail… that she had been nursing for the last fifteen minutes. True detectives weren't afraid to drink, and certainly a single cocktail would not phase them. She would have felt embarrassed in drinking such normally, but luckily it had been Kujikawa-san who had procured their beverages.

Dimly she noticed everyone chanting the words "drink" as she held the glass before her face. Really, she didn't know why she was agreeing to this. Surely her attitude, her very reputation, should have allowed her to back out.

Then she saw him reflected in the glass. His mop of grey hair and an insufferable smirk on his face as he watched her. She dashed the image in quick anger by tilting the glass back and letting the sickly sweet concoction flow down her throat. She turned to sit down, flashing Seta a victorious expression as she did so, he responded with a raised eyebrow and small smile. A few rounds passed before Naoto was again involved in the game. There had been a few experiences the usually taciturn detective had actually found entertaining. Seta being forced to balance Hanamura on his shoulders as they staggered about. Also Tatsumi screaming as the bright blonde kissed him. Truly priceless. Naoto also knew that she had drunk two more glasses of … something… in that time, she had stopped caring a little while back however. It had become so obvious to her that Seta was her adversary, a clever leader who was good at hiding his intentions from her. He knew she was shadowing them, from the guarded expression he kept as he watched her. She felt it was pointless to hide that fact anymore.

"I'm the king! Yes, revenge!" Tatsumi shouted as he rocketed to his feet, his expression showing that he considered the red stick before him as some true panacea. Naoto noticed the worry on Hanamura's face, which she felt came with valid reason. Truly he was almost pathologically unfortunate at this game.

"Number one; sit in six's lap for the rest of the game!" There was some giggles at this, Naoto was surprised this was Kanji's revenge, he certainly was a bashful person. Still, she would not want this challenge. She opened her fist and inspected her chopstick. Six rings regarded her. She took the time to count them again. And again.

"Thank God." Hanamura whispered, immediately receiving a withering glare from Naoto. It was alright for some!

"I am number one." A voice intoned, drawing Naoto's attention to her fate. Seta. What _were_ the chances?

"I have shix." Naoto slurred, her shock forcing her to miss the tight control she was trying to keep over her voice. She was tipsy. She admitted it. "Six, sorry."

"Souji in Naoto's lap?" Amagi cackled. "Does the math even work?" She continued laughing, Satonaka and Hanamura joining in as Naoto's face went red and she looked away from Seta. Damn her size.

"Uh… then six can sit in one's lap." Kanji allowed with a shrug. A sly smile appeared on Seta's face as he quickly sat down and spread his legs in invitation. The others laughed but Naoto saw the challenge. He was taunting her and making her come to him and sit in his lap. It would only be all the more galling if he had known she was a girl. She suddenly hoped he didn't find out from her body sitting against his. . . For she would accept any challenge and defeat him.

Her hands gripped into small fists as she stood up, taking a little more time than necessary to steadily pick up her drink. She needed to think of a way to beat Seta, maybe it was the alcohol or the atmosphere but she was feeling both excited and also giddy. She could be sitting with a potential killer, or someone involved in a murder case. They both knew that the other was suspicious of them. It was a dangerous game. And Naoto was loving it.

Again people began to chant her, or his, name as he walked to Seta. She forced a small smirk onto her face to hide the nervousness that was creeping through her. She used her foot to kick his legs apart, his eyes widening a little at the brave gesture. Turning on her feet she pushed back and sat directly on Seta's crotch, pressing the full length of her body against him. She felt a tick on her head when the "full length of her body" meant his chin could rest on the top of her cap. She quickly took a long drink to hide her blush. Also to block out the cheers given by the others at her actions, she did notice with some small pleasure that Seta seemed to not know what to do with his hands, which lay limply on the seat beside him.

"Well done Naoto-kun!" Kujikawa crowed whilst laughing. "Hmmm… shounen-ai." There was a few more laughs, especially from Hanamura, as Naoto and Seta both blushed. Sighing a little Naoto squirmed to try and get herself comfortable. In the end she found it easier to let her legs dangle against his as she rested against his chest. The game continued soon after.

"Naoto-kun, could you pass me my drink?" A warm voice whispered into her ear, making her twitch for a moment as it tickled her skin. Not wanting to cause a scene at the moment she reached forward and took his drink, holding it over her right shoulder for him to take. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he left his hand and the glass resting on her thigh once he had finished. Surely two men would not balk at such casual contact? Carefully she rested her own glass and hand by his, feeling a small blush as she did. Her right thigh _was_ her resting point though, if he wanted to make use of it he would have to bloody well share!

"Why are you really here Shirogane?" His voice whispered into her ear again, she took a small sip of drink to wet her lips before responding.

"I am investigating the murders in Inaba. You already know this Seta-sempai." She would not give him any information that might help him, until he offered her the same respect.

"You have been shadowing us. For a while now I would imagine."

"Indeed that is so." Another sip, the sweet taste had grown on her.

"Why us detective? What possible interest could a group of high-school kids hold for you?" Playing dumb? A wise choice in many cases, but where they both knew he was lying it was simply insulting to her. Did he think so low of her abilities?

"You mean other than the companionship of people my own age?" Innocuous a comment to many, but it was an insult returned to him, accusing his own incompetence. Naoto's eyes widened as she felt an arm snake around her waist, gently rubbing her stomach through her shirt. _The hell!?_

"But of course detective, do you feel close enough to us now?" The hand continued massaging and despite herself she relaxed a little. She was armed, he was not. There was little he could do, and it _did_ feel nice. Two could play at such a game however.

"Yes Sempai. You take care of me so much. I wonder if you will invite me to join in your extra-curricular activates?" She leaned back heavily against him as she said this, hoping to embarrass him into giving up. Letting him know she was following them after school hours was a calculated risk on her part. Certainly it would add some pressure. Some of the others were whispering now, a few eyes glancing at them, some with blushes. _Well sempai, I will find myself dreadfully unaffected by any rumours of sexual preference. I wonder if you are as unshakeable hmm?_

"Not yet Naoto-kun, but I can certainly take care of you if you get in too deep." He tightened his arm around her waist suddenly, pulling her into his hard chest. The message in both actions were not lost upon her. She hadn't expected him to threaten her directly. Her suspicions flared to life again. He could easily be the killer.

"You can certainly try." She answered, taking his hand and pulling it to her chest. With her breast so tightly bound down there was no danger there, and besides it wasn't her breast she led him to. She felt him go still in sudden shock. She pressed his hand further into her gun and holster, before releasing him. Her message made very clear.

"Have we missed the game?" She asked the others suddenly, noticing that they had not drawn any sticks for a while now. A few smiles turned to her.

"We didn't want to interrupt the two of you, you looked very comfortable." Hanamura replied with a teasing smirk, his eyes directed over her shoulder. Amusingly she noticed at least two of the girls giving her quite … frustrated. . . looks. "Was Souji groping you just then?" She ignored that question, though she could only hope Seta was blushing.

"How considerate of you Hanamura-sempai. Are we calling it the end of the evening?" She _did_ think everyone looked a little worse for wear. Naoto knew she herself would be sleeping heavily tonight, and probably waking with a headache. But she felt she had held herself well for his first drinking endeavour, luckily she had forced herself to only sip at everything.

"One last round." Amagi gushed. "Each person gets to nominate one person, and that person has to answer a question or make the forfeit!!" Naoto could feel Seta stiffen behind her even as she shook with silent mirth. Naoto had certainly found an ally here.

"Me first." She continued with a flushed face, "Naoto!" Or maybe she wasn't on Naoto's side after all? "Are you gay?"

_For the love of-_ Such a loaded question. Though she knew she had a secret to keep, she also felt she should abide by the rules of their little game. After all, she expected the others to tell nothing but the truth.

"I do not have time for romance with my line of work." Amagi made to speak again, with a frown on her face but Naoto interrupted with a sigh. "If I did however, I would prefer men." There were more raucous cheers from the group at the table, though Hanamura's looked a little strained. Naoto felt she could have laughed at the rather rigid arm wrapped around her stomach. _Backfired sempai?_

"I'll go next." Hanamura interrupted to try and dispel the tension, "Rise. Who do you fancy the most in our school?" The girl in question blushed and held her face in her hands for a moment.

"I don't want to answer, what's the forfeit?" Hanamura shrugged and looked to their unofficial game-leader Yukiko Amagi.

"Anyone who forfeits has to kiss the person who asked them! On the lips!"

"Aghh!" Rise yelped, "Souji, I like Souji!" She then went bright red and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Naoto rolled her eyes to herself. Seta was nothing special. He was intelligent, very clever in fact. Quite quick witted and mysterious too. But certainly nothing that would interest her.

"Fine then, now that I'm embarrassed. Naoto." _What?_ She thought to herself annoyed.

"You cant ask a person twice!" Amagi interrupted, coming to Naoto's rescue, though at the same time unwittingly causing a flash of panic to engulf her. _Don't ask Seta damn it.. . ._

"Fine then. Yukiko! Where on earth did you learn all these drinking games!?" The entire table paused at that comment. _Good question_. What reason would the prim and proper girl have to know these kind of pursuits??

"Ah well.." she laughed, "I serve a lot of different people. When I was younger the men who would get drunk would play. They could be really friendly to a young girl as well, they used to call me little manager and talk with me." Interesting but Naoto had no time to think on it.

"I will go next if I may?" There didn't seem to be any objections, and she was forced to smile inside. Though her own question had been embarrassing, it had inadvertently made her immune to Seta, and any counter attacks he might have wanted to make. "Seta."

"Yes, Naoto-kun?" He responded with a calm voice, too calm. She knew she needed to be careful in her wordings, to keep him from having any room to navigate out of answering her. She felt he was intelligent enough to notice an escape route.

"What is your involvement in the Inaba murders?" The table went silent, mostly. The girls didn't seem bothered, perhaps having not heard her. Hanamura's face was shocked but quickly schooled to silence. She felt he might be the second in command. She would have liked to ask what the method of murder was, but there was the chance he might not directly know, or simply be an accomplice. To which he could honestly answer "I don't know."

She turned on his lap to be able to look into his eyes. There was always the chance he would simply lie. His expression and eyes would help her discern this however. She settled herself in a position she felt must have looked quite suggestive to the others. With her legs on either side of his hips, facing him on her knees. Her hands were resting on his own knees behind her. Her bum was parked on his upper thighs. This would have been easier were she not consigned to sit in his lap for the entire game.

"Well . . .?" She whispered mockingly. "Souji-kun?" She had him now, their game had been a long one but at the end she had manoeuvred him into a corner and would gain from him either information, or irrevocable proof that he was involved in the murders at Inaba. His eyes flashed for a moment as his usually calm face twisted in small annoyance. Naoto could not stop her lips from curving upwards.

"I guess I should take care of you now then Naoto-kun?" He whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes widened at the words as she realised her hands were not in a good position to reach her gun. Surely he would not in such a populated pla-

It was the startled screams and shouts that first grabbed her attention, her hands shot to her chest but found that he hadn't made a grab for her gun. His arms were instead on her upper arms, holding her tight. She looked up at him to question what he was about to do, only to feel her eyes widen as he leaned quickly towards her. _No wa-_

His lips slammed into hers angrily, kissing her with more force than she could ever expect. She could feel her lips being crushed against his own as he tilted his head to give him better access. Uncomfortable warmth was spreading through her body as her lips tingled, her eyes shot wider as she felt something soft and wet touch run along her lower lip. Instinct made her open her mouth to shout out, which turned out to be a mistake. Seta's tongue dipped into her mouth, gently touching against her own and rubbing against it. Despite herself she gasped against him and her arms pressed against his hard chest to balance herself. Not being able to understand the strange feelings shooting through her she closed her eyes and leaned forward.

With her eyes closed she suddenly felt that she could feel every individual thing he was doing to her. His fingers on her arms had weakened and slipped to gently rub her shoulders. His fringe was brushing against her forehead, tickling her gently. His lips were moving slowly against hers, pushing and rubbing against them. She was amazed how much she could feel through her lips. Her tongue pressed against his for a moment, initially to try and push him out, only to become lost as it ground against his own, becoming feverish and hot.

"Jesus…" A male voice whispered out. Snapping her attention back to her. Souji was kissing her. No, her sempai was molesting her mouth. She wasn't a girl to be kissed like this, she was a man, wanted to be. Angrily she pushed herself away from him, her eyes snapping open to regard his flushed and panting face. She knew she was breathing heavily as well. She wanted to be a detective, assertive, not sitting in some man's lap like this!!! She pushed herself out of his lap, ignoring the rule and sitting beside him, making sure not to meet his expression as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked to regard the others at the table. Hanamura looked shocked out of his little mind. Kanji was stunned also, with a blush on his face. Yukiko was laughing like the little hyena Naoto had seen she could become. Satonaka and Kujikawa looked green with jealousy.

How had this even started? She wanted information and to remain unobtrusive and in the shadows. Now she was here, the focus of everyone's attention as she shocked men and made herself an enemy of the girls. To think that boy would rather do _that_ than simply break the rules and lie! Surely the result was the bloody same. They both knew that Naoto suspected him all the more now that he had something he was desperate to hide. It would have been easier for BOTH of them just to admit that… either outright, or subtly, by lying in the game!

"Uhmm… shall we call it a night?" Hanamura suggested lightly. Seta immediately climbed to his feet and agreed. Naoto made sure she was the last one to agree, and to follow them.

She knew they had something to hide now. Also the hierarchy of their little. . . group. Seta was clearly a very dangerous individual also. It was the unpredictable ones that were dangerous. They were difficult to understand, she would have to watch him closely.

She hated herself as the blush took control of her face.

That bastard.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter. Writing from Naoto's POV im trying to use language she might use to refer to the world... Hope you like, please review, working on chapter 2 now, so may be prompted to update faster.**


	2. Star Reversed

* * *

**Hmm quick update. Mainly due to the slightly lame nature of this chapter. Most of you already know all that happens here, but you will be glad to know that after this it is mostly all original content, just brushing on some cannon events. Obviously just have to push these events forwards, etc.**

**Thanks for the review from one person. Always difficult to enter a new fandom. Hope you all enjoy, despite its brevity. **

**For those who are interested, chapter titles from now on will refer to readings denoted by certain Tarot cards in certain positions. I will explain each at the bottom notes if you're interested.**

**Chapter 2 : The Star - Reversed**

The situation was not progressing as she had quite expected it to. Of course she had fully anticipated that the case was not over, Mitsuo simply wanted to claim the killings for himself. Most of the police called the case closed, and would need some significant evidence to warrant opening it again. That was where she would come in. The correlation between the cases, not including Mitsuo's, was that the people appeared on the commercial TV, and then on the Midnight Channel. Setting herself up as the bait would therefore logically require herself to be viewed on the television. Something she had been annoyed to do. Still, finding a reporter who owed her family a favour was easy enough to grant her a quick interview on a news channel. From there she had simply said some comments that would be highly insulting to the perpetrator, and waited.

So here she sat, idly munching on a ready-made salad she had bought from Junes whilst she waited for whomever would be kidnapping her. She realised how stupid the situation was. Here she was, dangling herself like bait and waiting for a fish to bite. There was bound to have been thousands of people appearing on the TV in the last month. Would the killer necessarily choose her as the preferred target?

She supposed she could have made some contact with Souj-. Seta-sempai, even. If he was involved in the kidnappings then it would certainly have made it easier for him. If he was involved in the rescue. . . She didn't know what to think about that! On the one hand she was not exactly suicidal. She hoped to come out of this alive, as the others had. As such she did hope they would come save her before anything untoward happened. Like death. _That_ would be rather inconvenient.

On the other hand however, Naoto was a very independent woman. To say the least. The entire reason she had become a detective was to be a hard-boiled detective who didn't take any shit. Being kidnapped was bad enough, but a necessity she was willing to be mature enough to admit. It was the fact she might be rescued by a man that pissed her off. Like she was some useless young princess waiting to be rescued by her "knight".

No man would be carrying her into the sunset. Ideally he would be helping to drag away the perp, whom she would have kicked the shit out of.

Then there was the fact it might be Seta Souji. That frustrating, arrogant, ridiculous and down-right aggravating man! Naoto gently forced herself to stop wielding her salad fork like some lethal weapon and placed a lettuce leaf in her mouth. Gnawing it a little harder than it deserved. Even now a week later she could still remember with acute embarrassment what he-they, had done. She admitted she had been a party to the situation, namely because she refused to admit he had been in control! So why had she done that? A lot of it she could chalk off as shock. She had never been kissed before like that, as such she had been surprised and maybe even a little curious. Man or woman would be as such on their first time. Naoto had been alone most of her life, not making friends. Though she couldn't be sure, she assumed a first kiss would be a chaste thing.. not… not…. She blushed and looked down at her salad. Her lips itched as though she wanted to touch them but she held herself back.

He had attempted to talk to her a few times. In the hallways mainly when he had walked towards her, but each time she had suddenly found somewhere else to be or. . . she had to admit it. She would run away and hide at home. This wasn't how detectives worked. It wasn't even a situation they would find themselves in. They would take control, kiss a woman and leave them wanting! Naoto would NOT be those women.

Ironically she found herself wishing someone would break through her window right now to kidnap her. Anything to give her some rest from this ridiculous line of thought. Why he had kissed her. Or as he thought her, a he. _Good lord. . . he kissed me believing me a man! It doesn't even make sense. The forfeit stipulation was a kiss on the lips, a peck would surely have sufficed. Kissing was bad enough… but tonguing another man!?_

"Ugh. . . how disgusting." To have her tongue touch another, what a disgusting notion. Then why was she blushing right now? Why had she pressed her tongue to his, leaned forward- "No. No. NO! I will not allow that bastard into my mind. Man or woman he took advantage of me!" The female response might be to slap him. The male to punch him.

Naoto was fairly sure she could make a fair compromise by placing a bullet in his knee-cap.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing, the tone fading out ominously into the silence of her apartment. All of a sudden she felt clammy and nervous. Before she made her way to the door she looked around to see if everything in her apartment was in place. _Why am I acting like I'm going out for dinner? I could die. . . it doesn't matter if I leave some dishes out or such…_ The doorbell rang again, more incessantly this time.

"I'm coming!" She shouted in her male voice. . . _Bloody impatience!_ She thought to herself as she opened the door and stepped out. There was no one to be seen. Forcing herself to fight her natural instincts she stepped outside to have a look around, shivering as she left herself defenceless. _Forcing myself to act like a brainless civy, Joy._

A heavy footfall sounded behind her before there was an explosion of light and sound as something impacted with the back of her head, not enough to knock her out, but to send her to her knees. A rag was roughly placed over her mouth and nose, held there tightly to make sure she could not escape. Naoto breathed in deeply, noticing the disgusting smell of chloroform, as her eyes dimmed and the pain in her skull left she slumped forward. Noticing two boots before her, and a small wooden club falling to the floor.

One word came to her mind before she was claimed by unconsciousness.

_Wanker._

* * *

Her eyes crept open slowly, the first thing she noticed was a dull ache in her skull, which was soon drowned about by loud sounds of "beeping" and "booping" machinery and some strange "whirring" sounds. Trying not to move lest she give herself away she slowly inspected the area around her. The floor below her was a rusted metal panelled floor, from the corner of her eyes she could see metal walls with a number of television screens and strange looking computers beeping away.

"I am aware of your awakening." An oddly familiar voice called out. Seeing no need to argue she pushed herself to her feet and stood up. She could only describe the place she stood as some sort of action-movie like research facility. . . _Where the hell am I?_ She turned to regard her apparent kidnapper, all she could make out was a long white lab coat that trailed on the floor, and over the person's arms. They had a blue cap on their head, that was so similar to her own that she touched her head to make sure hers had not been stolen. It was still there.

"Who are you?" She asked with some small discomfort… having been left on the metal floor she was ridiculously stiff. The figure turned to regard her and for a moment her eyes threatened to pop out of her head. She was looking at herself. . . or almost. The person before her wore her face and her clothes, except for the overly long lab coat that hung over his hands and feet, making him look childish. _Damn it!_ This person also had glowing yellow eyes. _Okaaa-yyy…._

"You are here!" The figure yelled happily, "Come, we are going to begin the body alteration procedure! All you need do is lay on the table." He turned from her to regard a large metal operating bed behind him. Naoto took the time to inspect it, there was a huge drill, some kind of laser, as well as a buzz-saw pointing at it.

"I'm alright, thank-you." She responded politely, not sure what quite to say in this situation.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

It took surprisingly little time for them to reach her. She had spent barely two hours with this. . . being, before she heard rapid footsteps. She lurched to her feet so she would be seen standing, though a moment after she wished she hadn't. Perhaps she had been poisoned or something, for there was some problem with her. . . She felt so woozy.

"Naoto!" A voice shouted, as a metallic door swished open. The young detective turned to regard the large group of youths who had run into the room. She noticed with a critical eye that they were all carrying weapons . . . From a katana, to knives to . . . was that a chair? Fine, some of them were wielding weapons.

"It's about time you all arrived." She spoke to Seta, enjoying the rather shocked expression he was wearing. "Do you have any idea how long I have been forced to spend with this child?" She started to walk towards them, determined to leave on her own two feet. They had NOT rescued her . . . they were simply there to hold the door open for her as she passed.

"No. No, no... Don't go!" The juvenile person begged with a teary expression. Naoto found her anger rising at seeing her own face in such a pitiful pose. "I don't wanna be alone!"

"It's useless speaking to you. I'm leaving!" She barked back angrily. God, that thing represented everything she hated, weakness. . . and to look like her while it did it. . .

"Why? Why are you leaving me here? Why am I alwasy left alone!?" A few sobs escaped the creature as it's long sleeved hands rubbed at its face. "It's so lonely... I don't wanna be alone..." For a moment the pitiful sight made her heart clench. Then she heard the Amagi girl whisper her name with pity in her voice. Pity for Naoto? She could not.. would not accept that!

"You wear the same face as me! As if you're emplying we are one and the same! There is a significant difference." No matter how much it looked like her she was not so pathetic. She never would be. Ever.

"Why delude yourself? I am you!" The creature suddenly barked. Naoto felt her body freeze for a moment before forcing herself to relax... Gone was the hurt expression and timid voice, now it was . . . sinister. The voice seemed to echo inside her. "These childish gestures are no mere affectation, they're the truth! The fools all say it... you're only a child! Keep out of our business kid! and so forth. No matter how many cases you spend hours cogitating over, you're a child in their eyes! It's your brain they're interested in. . . that grey matter locked in your skull. As long as they need it you're an ace detective! But once you're done, its back to the playpen with you. You haven't the means to deal with society's two faced nature... you're just a lonely child!"

_Child. Child. Child._ The words repeated in her skull like the tolling of a distant bell, she felt her nails biting into her palms as she clenched her hands in silent fury. How dare he? How dare he pretend to know her. . . how dare he taunt her. How dare he open those wounds.

"I wanna be a grown up..." It cried in a mocking voice. "I wanna be a big boy right now ... then they'll see who I am.. I-I want a reason for me to stay..."

"That's enough!" She shouted angrily, her temper completely lost. "I will find my own reasons for living!" She was shaking now, forcing herself to bite back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. _I don't need anyone to want me. I don't need a reason to stay. It doesn't affect me. . .I.. . I don't care!_

"Hah! I'm telling you that's impossible!" More laughter came. She forced herself to calm down, swallowing back her anger. "You are but a child! How can you change this essential truth?"

"Stop it." She demanded, her eyes hardening.

"In your core, you admire the strong and cool detectives who populate detective fiction, and try to emulate them. But in doing so you must know you're nothing of the sort. You're a child!" Her eyes looked away, damn it, how did he know these things? She kept these secrets so close to her heart. . . could he? Could he honestly be. . . no. . . "There's no avoiding first principles! Accept that you're a child, and accept that there's nothing you can do about it! Now come . . let us start with the body alteration procedure.. . you have no objections do you? _Naoto_ Shirogane?" Her eyes widened. The emphasis he placed on the name. Impossible, it couldn't.. no... she wasn't.. . . he wouldn't! Please no!

"Stop it!!" She screamed angrily, tears biting at her eyes as she heard her voice crack in a feminine manner. It couldn't end like this. Not in front of them. . .

"Naoto. . . such a cool, manly name! But a name doesn't change the truth! It doesn't let you cross the barrier between the sexes. . ." It was done. She collapsed to her knees, her world crumbling around her. They knew, they knew the truth. She was finished. Even if they could be convinced to keep her secret they would blackmail her, she couldn't work as a detective anymore . . they wouldn't allow her. She would lose it all. Everything. "How could _you_ become an ideal man?" It mocked, her frame winced with each word. "When you were never _male_ to begin with!"

"He-he's not a guy!?" A startled voice exclaimed, causing her to bite her lip in frustration. She forced herself to her feet and assumed a calm expression.

"I won't throw a tantrum, that accomplishes nothing." She had to stay calm . . had to keep control of the situation. She was allowing the taunts to pierce her armour, that had to stop.

"Hahahahaha, How often I've heard those words from the adults! Throwing a tantrum won't solve anything Naoto-kun, and other such bilge! They made you cry, didn't they?" She closed her eyes. Yes. Yes they had, but she was stronger now. "Yet here you are, mimicking those same men. Just what exactly are you trying to justify!?" She hung her head, damn him. Damn his soul to hell. She wasn't like them. "I understand the feeling . . . after all. I am you." Something snapped within her at those words. This child, the tears, the pain, the insecurity . . . the _fear. _

_"_That's not true!" She yelled in fear, her manly voice lost. "You're not me!" She knew it was a lie though. It knew too much . . . it . . . it was her. Everything she refused to be, everything she hated and wanted to kill in herself. The laughter of the shadow combined with the force that struck here sent her relling to the floor. Not only her secrets and fears shown before them all, but now she would collapse in front of them.

Like a useless little girl.

* * *

The journey back to the real world was mercifully short, before she fully understood what was happening she was on her knees in what looked like some electrical store. She could only assume it was Junes, since nowhere in Inaba would sell things like these. She tried to climb to her feet only to realise she had almost no strength left in her. In fact she felt like she could pass out at any moment.

Damn it.

"Don't try and stand. Don't think doing everything on your own is the adult thing to do!" Kujikawa teased, which bit a little close to home. Kujikawa knew well that she was weakened and also that she hated being called a child. _Give me some freaking space you hair-brained bimbo._

"I will take her home." Amagi informed the group, which Naoto accepted. "I'll let Souji-kun know where she lives tonight so he can help her in the week." Naoto tried to tell them that wouldn't be necessary. That in fact, the last person she needed around her to baby her was Souji-sempai. She couldn't get the words out however. Was she really so useless as to hide all her emotions like that. . . her _shadow_ had disgusted her. But then, it had been her. Now she accepted that side of herself, but she only accepted that it was a part of her. She didn't have to act on it . . . or . . . no. . . no . .. it didn't matter anymore.

"I will come by tomorrow to make sure you are okay." Souji whispered to her quickly, she nodded without meeting his eyes. She didn't think she could meet any of their eyes anymore, now that they knew the truth.

Damn it all.

* * *

**So yeah, i missed out the shadow acceptance... c'mon we all know it! Also Missed out the battle, since Naoto was incapacitated. If you enjoyed or want to influence me to work faster than please review. . . it's a nice feeling for an author.**

**The Star**

_Key words: Discovery and Adaption_

_Upright Attributes : Enlightenment, inspiration, optimism. A drive to seek the truth in things. Goals are attainable. A card representing creativity and achievement. _

_Reversed Attributes : Inner doubt and pessimism, an unstable attitude. Loneliness, imbalance. A sense of being useless or insufficient. A sign of health problems and mental discontent._

_Element : Air Star Sign : Aquarius._

* * *

* * *


	3. Ten of Swords

**Hmmm.... here's chapter 3 then. Hope it is enjoyed, I'm afraid there isn't alot of romance here, little suggestions. But that is how I would see a relationship with Naoto starting. As if she would jump into anything, ha ha.**

**On a random note I'm considering starting another Naoto/Souji fic on the side, another long fic. Wondered what anyone thought of the idea below.**

**White Lies**

_**What would happen if Naoto, driven to fury, rejects her shadow a few moments sooner? Now she is part of the investigation squad, and they believe the only insecurity she has is being considered a small child . . . How long can she keep her little white lie over her gender? Especially when Souji seems so determined to get to know "him" a little better?**_

**Anyone think it sounds good? Then tell me, lol. Other than that I might consider taking the idea for a crackfic from my old fandom (which despite being a crackfic, earned over 250 reviews, where 20 was considered excellent). Effectively an introverted character, like Naoto, is affected by an illegal substance that makes her lust uncontrollably after the first person she makes eye contact with, (which in my other fic, was her partner in an assassin business). She still has all her faculties, of course, but the feelings grow stronger over time, and the two of them struggle to locate the cause, and cure, for the terrible situation. (In my other one the victim was kept in the dark over the drug's effect, so she had no idea how bad she was acting, probs do the same here, so Naoto thinks she is acting normal, even as Souji is completely stressing out over her rubbing up against him, and getting jealous over every little thing). **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Ten of Swords Upright**

* * *

The first few days passed fitfully, a blur of information that seemed confused and mismatched at best. At that time she had no idea why her body was so weak. . . not specifically. Clearly her stint in the strange television world had been a factor in her long convalescence, but she did not understand exactly _why_. Those who had entered to rescue her had presumably spent less time than her in those situations, but surely they were more active in exerting themselves? They showed no signs of discomfort however.

All she knew was that she had been in a terrible state for those days. Sometimes she would awaken warm and sweating, as if from a nightmare. Her sheets would seem suffocating and intrusive, she would climb to her feet. Take a few steps. Then collapse. Most times when she awoke she found herself back in her bed, occasionally there was some food and water nearby. Those she would ravenously eat before falling asleep again, her body satiated.

Time really had no meaning to her, day passed to night and back again with little warning, she would simply attempt to get up and move about, then presumably be put back to bed those times she failed to make the return journey. In hindsight she knew she should have hated those times, but she could not really blame herself. Naoto hated when she was weak, hated not being able to walk for very far, but she wasn't crazy. She would not punch a wall with a broken fist just to punish herself for it being broken in the first place.

She just wished she could recover a little faster. She really wanted to go outside and feel some fresh air on her face. It really was the little things you missed.

For the most part she didn't see many people during those days. Obviously she knew someone was letting themselves in and taking the time to check on her. Again she knew she would need it, there was simply no chance she would have been able to prepare her own food, and she was always thankful for the plain, but good, food that was left for her. Sometimes it was simple Junes bought food, the occasional salad or sandwiches. A few times she got to enjoy some wonderful sushi that seemed homemade, if the bento box was any indication. She wondered if without the aid, she might have starved and died. Or would hunger have given her strength?

She thought that once or twice she had heard voices speaking or footfalls in her small apartment, but each time she tried to call out, she found the effort too much.

There was one memory she had. She had woken up at one point, she thought it might have been day time from the light, but really couldn't tell. There had been something cool and soft on her face and she had made a small sound of appreciation as cool water trickled down her fevered brow.

"Naoto?" A male voice had asked gently, apparently worried to wake her. She had nodded against the hand on her head, earning what sounded like a relieved sigh. She felt so comfy in that position. She supposed it had reminded her of the rare occasions in her youth when she had been taken ill. Her grandfather had been very protective and always made sure to watch over her until she had recovered. He had always been so doting. . .

"I'm glad you're okay Naoto. The others . . . people, family, looked after them. I didn't know who might for you." The voice babbled on a little longer but she couldn't remember anymore. She must have fallen asleep again under her Senpai's gentle ministrations.

Now though. She felt she might be able to get out of bed. There was something a little different within herself, she felt cool and refreshed. It was a strangely wonderful feeling, and for a moment she wondered if this . . . illness . . . might pass as suddenly as a common cold.

Cautiously shifting her weight to the edge of the futon she flung the covers from herself. She was dressed in baggy pyjama bottoms and a loose pyjama top. Luckily they were her own and were purposely baggy to keep her looking androgynous, should someone catch her like that. Her bandages were removed, she hoped it had been the Amagi girl who had done that. . . Shaking her head she slowly lowered her feet to the floor and applied a little weight to them to see if her legs would buckle beneath her. They seemed to hold, so she allowed herself to trust her body to them.

_Ah . . . this is better. _She mused as she balanced on her own. She did notice a crusty bread loaf beside her bed along with some butter, but she felt with her new found strength that she might see if she could find something a little more substantial. . . meaty. . .

Her bare feet padded silently down her carpeted stairs as she headed to her kitchen. By now she knew that anything she had would be far past its sell by date. She could only hope Senpai, or maybe Hanamura, may have stocked for her. If they had she would lower herself to thank them.

_Thank them? I owe them more than that._ Those thoughts made her pause for a moment. She was relieved that she had not been forced to face them so far. In this way they were far different from the police, or even herself. How patiently had they waited for her to recover? Hoping beyond hope that she might have some information they could use. Others may well have demanded information on the spot.

She must have looked so pathetically weak to them. Both in ...that world, and in her own home. Would they forever hold her by this standard now? The Amagi girl had taken her home, and she knew from that one waking memory that Seta had checked in on her. _As he promised he would._ But she wondered how many others had been there to see them. She could only hope they hadn't. Even if they already all knew the truth of her gender and her fears, it wasn't quite the same as seeing and experiencing another's weakness.

Stepping into the kitchen her feet feeling the cool linoleum floor, she paused. She could hear breathing. Deep. Rhythmic. She quickly dismissed thoughts of an intruder from her mind, knowing it must be one of her benefactors who, she realised suddenly, had obviously helped themselves to her apartment keys. A frown marred her soft features at that errant thought.

She decided to investigate whom it was, perhaps they would have some food. Which they would soon be giving to her. Such thoughts were quickly lost however when she entered the main room, the medium sized television with a single dark blue couch opposite it. A body was sprawled out on that couch, apparently asleep. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was. His long thin frame, still dressed in his dark school's uniform, was curled into a small ball, but his light grey hair was clearly visible at the top. His toned chest was rising with each breath he took, before his frame would shudder as he exhaled.

_He must have been tired. . . did he wear himself out looking after me?_ Naoto was surprised to feel a small amount of warmth spreading through her at that thought. How many hours had he spent watching over her? _No. Don't be foolish. He would share the responsibility with the others. He may have come here after his work._ Of course she knew where he worked. How long he worked. A background check was one of the first things she had performed on the grey haired youth. Top class student, best in the year in fact. As well as this he was juggling a simply staggering amount of responsibilities. He had two jobs, one at a hospital, one as a tutor! He presumably had to study extensively to get his high grades. She realised he must also spend time looking for information on the killer, similar to herself. He would not have time to take care of her as well, not without burning the candle at both ends.

Still. She thought, as she lowered herself down to look at his face. Though his face was covered in shadows she could clearly see the dark rings around his eyes, he had a small frown on his face. He looked so utterly _finished_.

_It would be best if I didn't wake him. I don't mind _him_ sleeping on my couch._ Had it been anyone else she felt she might have shook them awake. She guessed he was her leader now though. All the others had turned to him to lead them; no doubt she would be expected to do the same. Could she really do that?

"Ugh… Naoto?" He murmured indistinctly, she let out a quick sigh as she lowered herself back down to his level. His eyes were small cracks as he regarded her.

"Sorry Senpai. I did not intend to wake you." He ignored her words as he quickly pushed himself to his feet, surprising her a little at the speed of his awakening. He didn't even rub at his eyes as he stood smiling down on her. _Huh?? _Was he attempting to hide his fatigue from her? Or did he not trust her being near him in a vulnerable state? She could relate to that with her line of work.

"I'm glad to see you're okay Naoto. You… _are _okay, right?" She nodded to his concern, turning her eyes away from his in slight embarrassment. Why was he so interested in her wellbeing anyway? For what information she might hold. Of course. He moved past her towards the kitchen, reaching into _her _fridge without asking her and drawing something out. "I made some sushi for the two of us, would you like some?" Despite her reservations about his presence she nodded with a slightly hungry expression on her face. He made the sushi for her by hand? She did recognise the bento from before and her mouth was watering at the thought of the treats within. She had assumed the Amagi girl would have prepared the good food, after all, she was to run an inn. It was strange to imagine him cooking, though further thoughts were lost as he placed it down on the table for her.

* * *

They meal took place in near silence, only the clicking of their chopsticks and occasional swishing of their drinks would break it. Naoto was a quiet person in most situations but she certainly didn't know what to say here. For one; he was someone whom she owed a great deal, possibly her life and sanity. He also had looked after her whilst she was recuperating. How incredibly dependant on him she had become . . .

"Someone struck me from behind." She spoke suddenly, drawing his eyes up to her own. "I was then drugged with some substance, that's all I remember." Now he had the information he could leave her alone. There wasn't any need to keep taunting her like this. Having someone living and breathing in her apartment like this made it seem more alive and refreshing, but that would only make it all the worse when he left. Best to end it now.

"It's okay Naoto. You should focus on recovering for now." He then continued eating, leaving her looking down at her own sushi. The finely wrapped morsels looking up at her didn't offer any answers to her silent questions. Just recover? Despite herself she felt her hands clutch the fabric of her pyjama trousers, inadvertantly drawing them up as her hands balled. She inspeced the patterns the creases made for what seemed a long time.

"Why?" He looked at her again, the confused expression on his face annoyed her. "I failed. The killer wasn't captured, in fact you had to rescue me. I was useless and ineffective. In fact my shadow attacked you." It would be just like it always was, he would want her, just as long as she could offer him something. Then she would be let loose. _Back to the playpen with you._

"You're as much a victim as.-" He began, but she interrupted him as she shot to her feet, swiping her arm across her as if she were clearing a table.

"I'm not a victim!" Her breath came out in short gasps as she leant on the table for support. She wasn't as recovered as she had hoped. "The situation turned sour, but I was there on purpose. I wasn't a helpless victim."

"You're right Naoto, I apologise. You knew the risks and took them regardless, it was very brave, though reckless." He had climbed to his feet as he said this, walking around the table to stand next to her. He didn't try to touch her, he must have known she wouldn't accept that. She knew she had failed . . . but having failed, and being a victim, were so different. She just wanted him to see that, to respect her choice. Kanji had shouted at her for being reckless, she remembered. She had known every risk, had taken them willingly, in order to give them some small advantage.

"We're finished now though, right?" She pressed. He would send her away now that her mind had been used. Just like the police force.

"What?" He sounded unsure, maybe it was that which gave her the confidence to look at him. He was stood so rigidly. His shoulders looked so tense and his expression was bothered and worried. "If you want to leave then I will not stop you, I can understand you might not want to waste your time with us. I -.. we would like you to stay though. . . if you want to. . ."

Stay? He wanted her to stay with them? Why? Those words as well, she might not want to waste her time with them? They had saved her life.

"Senpai. . . I . . don't really understand. What is it you would want of me? What use would I be to you?" What use at all? She knew she would be completely useless. After all, she was just a weak little girl who desperately wanted to be an adult. _I wanna be a big boy right now…_

"Is that what you really believe Naoto?" He asked, his voice suddenly slightly angry . . . what!? "You think you're weak just because you're a girl." Her eyes widened at those words, she had not realised she had voiced her thoughts aloud! This time he took her hand, surprising her, she instinctively tried to jerk it away. Instead he kept a tight hold and forced her to sit across from him at the table. Her hand still trapped in his.

"Senpai- what-" He shushed her quickly with a shake of his head.

"No Naoto, listen. You know that we are investigating the murders in Inaba. We have tried as best we can and we found a way to rescue those who are thrown into the televisions. Much like we did for you. We have tried so hard to find the killer, to preempt him. But it's been no use. Everyone calls me the leader, but I don't know what to do anymore." She felt her eyes widened as he said this to her. He was confiding something in her? When the others were so clearly dependant on him and trusted him implicitly. "I'm losing control of the case, I'm unsure how to handle things and I'm worried I might mess up and cost us a life. You got captured Naoto, and we managed to save you, for that I'm glad." She looked away from him, keeping her eyes glued on the wall over his shoulder. He was glad? He made it sound so personal that she couldn't quite understand him. What were his words doing to her?

"Truth is, we need you Naoto." Need? Her eyes snapped up to meet his silvery gaze, she could see him pleading with her in those orbs. _Need??_ "We need you, Naoto Shirogane. Man or woman. We need the ace detective who can be trusted to see through the case to the end. You know how to analyse and to plan things out. All these things, we have no idea what to do." She felt like her eyes were locked on his now, myriad thoughts were flashing through her mind. In some distant corner she reflected that this was what she had always dreamed of. A client who came to her wanting her services, needing them. . . and specifically _hers._ Even knowing who, or what, she really was. "I'm not going to coddle you, when I first saw you, yeah, I thought you were a man. But at the same time it was your intelligence that frightened me, that shrewd gaze and clever eyes that seemed to know too much." He let out a short laugh here. Had he really been afraid of her? He had always looked so calm, and in control, she had felt it more than necessary to guard her own expressions around him. "I don't think those talents change with your gender. Do you, detective?"

Despite herself, she couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips. Just a short upturning at the corners of her mouth as she looked down at the table and away from his expressive eyes. This boy . . . man. He certainly had a way with words. Part of her wondered if this wasn't how he recruited and kept all his people so loyal to him, by being so simply kind and comforting. _A subtle seduction._ She reflected. Little by little she was feeling like he was more important than simply a benefactor to her. Perhaps someone who would treat her as an equal. Regardless, she felt her confidence seep back into her body, how childish she had been.

"You are completely correct Souji-kun." She tasted the affix on his name and found that she liked it. It didn't hint at either of them being more superior to the other, more like partners. "I have allowed myself to wallow in my insecurities a little too long now. Perhaps that was what my shadow was really trying to tell me." _There's no denying first principles after all. I am what I am, I just need to make the most of it. And the victory will be all the sweeter for it. When those pompous fools realise they were bested by that which they accused of weakness._

"If you're feeling better, we are meeting at Junes tomorrow to think over the evidence. After school. I'm really sorry but I have to leave, I'm helping Nannako study tonight." She didn't try to stop him as he climbed to his feet. He was going to help Nannako as well? Surely he needed sleep right now, she could still see the rings around his eyes, and his body seemed so tense. "If it helps Naoto, I'm glad you're a girl." He gave her a quick smirk that had her shooting to her feet startled, her hands pressed against her chest.

"What!? What does that-" She rambled off, unsure. Why the hell would he say that?

"After all. At least this means I can stop questioning my sexuality over what we did in Port Island." What they di-. _Oh_. . . _Oh._ She refused to meet his eyes as her face went a dark red and her lips pursed together. He just had to bring that up? As if her emotions weren't already a mess. Now she had been reminded of one of the main reasons she had been avoiding him in the first place. He took a step towards her but she matched it with two short steps back. _Long-legged baboon. _She groused to herself. He seemed to catch her instinctiver message though, and gave a simple smile, refraining from pressing her further. "Tomorrow then, perhaps." He nodded respectfully to her before slipping out of her apartment door, letting it shut with a soft click behind him.

_What was he about to do? _She realised she would never know, and part of her was cursing herself for being so skittish. Still, she realised, she had no time for these kind of things. They had a case to crack, a murderer to catch. . . As she sat down to finish the remainder of her meal she began to let her mind ponder over the latest evidence in the case. Before a thought drifted across her mind, making her pause.

He hadn't returned her apartment keys to her.

_. . .That . . .insufferable. . . bastard . . . _

* * *

**Hope you like, if so, please review! And if you have any views or comments, on the propsed 2 fictions above then please feel free to say anything! **

* * *

**Ten of Swords (Minor Arcana)**

_Ruled by Jupiter and the Major Arcana : Wheel of Fortune_

_Key words : Changes and Cycles_

_Upright Attributes : The swords refer to physical and mental problems in a deck. In the upright position the ten of swords hints at a possible end to mental problems and stress. Someone will come to help draw the weight from your shoulders (represented by image of ten swords pinning a man to the floor).There is a need to meditate on yourself and your inner feelings with a view to change. Look forward to new activity and energy and an end to the painful cycle you have been experiencing._

_Reversed Attributes : Too much focus on weights pressing you down, not enough on finding an escape. There is no change in your troubles right now, but no indication of further problems approaching. This is as bad as the situation will become and you need to have the courage to climb to your feet right now. Stagnation, and procrastination, could be the end of you. Mental problems and insecurities are rife. _


	4. The Devil

**Hmmm..... back from work. Gah, I feel like I could rant about it here, but I won't lol. Suffice to say I found myself surrounded by people sucking up to me in the hopes I would give them free PR . . . **

**Anyway, I'm sorry to say I glossed over a little bit of the cannon game here. Mainly because writing two fics which are, at the moment, at the same point of the game, is quite soul-destroying lol. I've just written one hospital bit T_T. Alas. **

**Hmm... the card for today practically screamed at me, I choose it at the end, but even as I wrote this I could feel it was perfect. **

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Devil - Upright

* * *

Patience. Patience was necessary in her line of work. As a detective one would often have to shadow a suspect, remaining hidden and not making any unnecessary movements or sounds, sometimes for hours. Patience was also a sign of maturity, something that she had considered more important then anything else. Patience was important to Naoto, she was quite good with it.

She wondered when that had changed.

She swallowed down the urge to fidget in her seat, feeling far too warm to be in a classroom at this time of day. It had only been a week since she had returned to Yasogami High. One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours, of nothing!

Maybe that wasn't _exactly_ true. In the week since she had agreed to join the investigation team she felt that she had become closer to everyone. For years she had spent dinner hours at schools in the library, studying or compiling her notes on a case. Now, however, it seemed she had someone with her at every moment. Whether it was her own class-mates, Kanji or Rise, or maybe even one of her Senpai's; Yukiko, Chiie or Yosuke. She never seemed to be alone. Be it idle chat or a quick meal, she always seemed to find someone talking to her. It was a strange situation. She didn't know what to really say, usually just responding with nods or quick sentences. She felt closer to them, sort of. She didn't wish to sound heartless, but she didn't consider them people she could realistically talk with. Yosuke and Kanji would talk of women or sports, Rise would talk about boys or TV. Chiie seemed to not know what to say around Naoto, so wouldn't. Yukiko would just talk about nothing.

Naoto wanted to talk about the case, the murders. She wanted to discuss their next movements and plans, plus her suspicions. She felt that the others might not be able, nor would want, to keep up with her on that. They seemed so determined to be normal teenagers, to simply react to the dangers and save people, rather than prevent another repeat. There was only one person she felt would be able to hold such a conversation with her. She was resolutely trying to avoid him though.

She knew inside that it was a little silly. Intellectually she knew that, but there was a difference between knowing and acting. Each time she saw him her heart would start speeding up and her stomach would flip and make her feel sick. He had come to her once at lunch, carrying a spare bento, he had invited her to eat with him. She remembered stuttering as she looked into his silver eyes, she had made some pathetic excuse and fled. The weak lie left floating before him. Despite herself she had looked back before rounding a corner, but his expression had been hard to read. His posture wasn't however.

She hated herself for doing that, for a few reasons. Firstly she shouldn't be running away from anyone! She couldn't blame that on him, he was trying to approach her. She was being a coward. Secondly, she wondered if her actions had hurt him? She didn't know what he considered her as, or how he saw her, but her actions were plain rude… she would have to do something about that…

Perhaps she could apologise to him today, if she could work up the courage. He deserved that much for helping and looking after her through her long convalescence. She would be seeing him this afternoon regardless, at the hospital. It had been her idea initially but they had all agreed with her, or rather once Souji had agreed, they had followed _his_ lead. It didn't make sense to her that the glasses were the only things keeping them safe from the effects of the TV world. Not when the effects were drastic enough to keep her unconscious for so long. It was definitely worth having a doctor look at them to make sure there were no lingering problems.

Perhaps she could meet with Souji afterwards, to discuss their situation on friendlier terms.

* * *

"Is there a problem doctor?" Naoto asked politely to the exasperated-looking man who was seated at a small desk. He let out a deep breath before turning to her with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I am sorry Shirogane-san, perhaps there is a problem with the machinery here. We cannot get any reading on your friend here." She held back a raised eyebrow at that information. She did not know what she had expected when she had brought Teddie for a more thorough check-up, but this hadn't been it. She couldn't press the man though, it would only make them seem all the more suspicious.

"Did the other tests reveal anything?" She asked as she walked towards Teddie, pulling him from the bed he was sat on. She had stood there for half an hour whilst the doctor poked and prodded the young blonde. Her own check-up had been a painless affair, the hospital knowing from her records about her little secret.

"We carried out a few other basic tests, he seems perfectly healthy. If you still feel worried however you could try another hospital, or perhaps a blood test." She shook her head quickly.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you." The doctor looked like he wanted to ask what the purpose of this had been but refrained from doing so.

"Alright, if there is anything else you need?"

"Yes, could you tell me how my companions fared?" He shook his head with a small smile.

"My apologise Shirogane-san, but I cannot share that information with you unless you're next of kin. You will have to ask your friends directly." She hadn't expected him to answer that, but felt it was worth a shot. She nodded and headed out of the room, leaving it open for Teddie to follow. He seemed to be fidgeting as they headed back to the main reception hall but she ignored him.

"Well?" Yosuke asked as the two of them joined the group waiting in the reception hall. Naoto took a quick second to inspect them all but no one showed any unusual emotion. Perhaps they were all healthy.

"I'm sorry, we could find no information about Teddie. All X-rays were too blurred to read. Standard tests and palpations showed him to be perfectly healthy. The machinery could have been faulty and they suggested we visit another hospital, I don't want to raise suspicions however, and I don't think anything would appear." Everyone looked a little disheartened at the news.

"How beary depressing." Teddie spoke, no one laughing at his pun. "To break the silence I will reveal the results of everyone's tests!" He immediately pulled out a large sheaf of papers and waved them in front of everyone.

_How did he get those!? _She questioned in her mind, shocked. Naoto chose to ignore them as they tried to convince Teddie not to reveal anything, but someone mentioning her name was enough to catch her attention.

"Oh, Naoto-kun's details are in here!" She felt her eyes widen as Rise Kujikawa grabbed the papers from Teddie and looked at them. "I wonder what Naoto-kun's dimensions are… wait, what!? Is this true!?!?" She gasped out in a loud voice, her eyes immediately snapping to Naoto's bound chest. Naoto noticed with a blush that everyone was staring at her chest, some with curious expressions on their faces.

"Anyway!" She shouted, snatching the papers away from that jealous, prying. . . "The point is that we all seem fine. I'm going to go shred these now!" She quickly ran off before they could say anything, but slowed as she rounded the corner. No matter how Teddie had gotten his hands on these, it was a blessing for her, and she wouldn't miss such an opportunity. With a small smile on her face she folded the papers and stashed them inside her jacket, ready to read later.

She wasn't surprised to see by the time she returned, that most of the group had left, content to enjoy the rest of their day doing their own things. Teddie and Souji remained, apparently having a rather deep conversation. She wondered if she should interrupt them, or just excuse herself and leave.

"Ah Naoto-kun, how are you?" She snapped out of her reverie to find her senpai stood before her, his eyes looking into hers. How had he gotten so close without her noticing? She fought a sudden sick feeling her stomach and looked at him. Now was as good a time as any to face her strange nerves.

"I am well Souji-senpai. How did your medical exam go?" He scratched at the hair behind his head as a small smile took over his face. Naoto felt silly for her choice of small talk.

"Seems like I'm okay. Though, the doctors wouldn't tell me anything on the other people. Can I walk you home Naoto?" Her delicate eyebrows rose into her cap as she considered his question. She was surprised to find she didn't feel as nervous now as she had a moment ago. Had her body been overreacting? Or maybe she had been nervous.

"Very well senpai." She didn't want to begrudge him such a simple gesture. Instead they both began the short walk back to her apartment, leaving the imposing hospital behind. There was a brief silence before Naoto spoke, "My doctor would not reveal any information on the health of others either."

"I think they're okay. I can't imagine any of them acting calm if they were told there was a problem with their health." He commented with a laugh. She smiled at his jovial words, silently agreeing with him. Hanamura and Kanji-kun would have been screaming in terror. "You have seemed bothered lately Naoto-kun, is the lack of progress distressing you?" She looked at him with a little surprise in her expression before smiling and letting out a low chuckle.

"You're so observant senpai. I feel like nothing can get past you." She shook her head as a small smirk appeared on his face before leaving. "I guess I don't like waiting for someone else to strike. I feel like we should be doing something…"

"I agree with you Naoto, I really do. I feel – I – well, you know?" He trailed off but she nodded, she could understand that Souji would share her frustration. He was much like herself, that was why she could follow and respect him. "We have nothing to work with sadly. Do we?" He asked, giving her a quick look. She appreciated the faith he had in her but her investigations had brought no new information.

"No. I haven't found anything else that seemed out of place."

"A shame." He sighed, "I think it will be raining tonight, but I'm not sure if it will last . . . still, it suggests we may have some heavy rain soon. We will just have to keep our eyes on the box." She knew he was right, but it still rankled with her. Any further thought was cut off as she found them standing before the door to her apartment. She was surprised at how short the journey had seemed. She wondered what she should do but found herself interrupted.

"Do I get an invite?" His words were jovial, but she thought she could hear something beneath it. She wouldn't have minded continuing their conversation over some tea, to be honest. However she had the medical papers that she wanted to go over, and she didn't want her senpai to know she would be spying on him like that.

"Ah.. senpai- I had some.. work to do tonight. To catch up with school work… from my two week absence. Next time maybe?" She let it trail off a little uselessly, the silence stretching between them a little. He looked away from her, clearly uncomfortable. "Sorry senpai-I" she began again but he interrupted her with a shake of his head.

"No. It's okay." He assured, though his expression looked a little strained. "I should apologise really." Her eyes widened as he looked away from her, frowning. What did he have to apologise for? "It was inappropriate I guess, sorry." Inappropriate?

"Senpai?" She asked with a small voice, what _was_ he talking about?

"I assumed that – no, sorry. I won't press again. I guess I just thought…. Well, with the … and.." He shrugged as he stopped speaking, apparently giving up. For some reason Naoto could feel a heavy weight in her stomach, whatever he was talking about, she knew she didn't like it.

"Ah!" He spoke again, interrupting her thoughts. He started fishing in his pockets, after a few quick moments he brought his hands back out. Naoto saw something glittering there. "Your spare keys. . . I kept them while I looked after you. I guess I won't be needing them anymore." Her body felt sluggish and heavy as he dropped the keys into her open palm, stepping back with an oh-so-fake smile on his face. They keys felt heavy in her hand as she held them, and she could almost feel her shoulders drop. All of a sudden she wasn't sure she _wanted_ them back. It felt like the end of an age, or the closing of some chapter of her life.

"I'll leave now. Tomorrow, maybe." He muttered before taking off, a little faster then was probably necessary. Almost as if mirroring the mood there was a crack of thunder before the heavens opened up and poured down on her. Cursing in frustration she fumbled with the keys and pushed herself into her apartment, letting the door rattle shut behind her with a slam. She felt too tired and frustrated to be neat so kicked off her shoes and dropped her backpack by the door, bending down to quickly snatch the hospital notes from it. She busily brewed herself a cup of tea, hoping to rid herself of any lingering thoughts of her senpai. Whom she had obviously hurt.

_I'm still not sure I know what he meant . . . but I've clearly been causing him some distress. Both now and perhaps by refusing his lunch … and company. . ._ But then, surely Souji knew she considered him a friend? Did he think she would talk like she did with him, to just anyone? She felt she was quite obvious in her respect and... admiration of him! Angrily she drank her tea, wincing as the scalding liquid burned her lips and throat. She would apologise to him tomorrow, and perhaps force him to explain to her what he had meant.

Her course of action decided she pushed her empty mug aside and brought the medical records before her, scanning her eyes over the basic details of each. It took her a good hour, the dim light in the room fading as the darkness of the evening set in. It seemed, thankfully, that everyone was healthy.

_Hmm? What's this?_ She thought to herself when she noticed a large block of hand-written text on one card. She quickly began to read through it.

_Physical signs of stress and muscle deterioration, patient assured was normal. Reflexes sluggish and eyes slightly clouded, clear signs of sleep deprivation in tightening of skin around eyes and bridge of nose. Blood pressure and heart rate above normal. High level of perspiration. Clear signs of stress and exhaustion. Prescribed low level stress medication and sleeping pills. Arranged check-up on 19__th__ November, possible psyche examination for signs of stress and/or clinical depression. Further investigation necessary, patient shows signs of physical scarring. Hair colour related? _

Naoto's eyes widened at the final comment, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes searched the card for a name. The words stared back at her tauntingly; Seta Souji. _Senpai?_ Stress? Physical health deteriorating? The exhaustion she remembered, seeing him asleep on her couch, his eyes. This couldn't be correct however, she had seen him with Yosuke, Chiie, Yukiko... laughing, running... out of breath... coughing... Daisuke and Kou had been expressing concern in him lately, she remembered with silent horror. She had hear them mention how tired he would become in practice. How could she not have noticed such obvious signs? Because she had been avoiding him!? Was he-

_Pipipipipipipipipipi.... pipipipipipi...._ The incessant wailing of her phone drew her to the bag she had left collapsed at the front door. She tore the blue cell from its pouch and drew it to her ear.

"Naoto!?" A male voice shouted down the phone at her, she thought the person sounded panicked, but there was a lot of background noise, like static or ... heavy rain.

"Hanamura-senpai?" She hazarded, quickly reading the caller ID, her guess had been correct. "What's wrong?"

"Shit, It's Souji, Naoto. The hospital called, he's collapsed!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger? I think what amuses me most here is that I just got a review from someone commenting that they liked how Souji wasn't a whiny git, but was quite witty. . . urm. . . lol. Don't worry! He isn't going to be a angst-athon . . . much. . . a little.**

**Oh yeah, Naoto and Souji having troubles, Naoto being totally clueless as to Souji and his interest. I felt was quite in character lol. **

**The Devil**

_Key words – Materialism and Deception_

_Sign – Capricorn Element – Earth_

_Attributes: Health (poor). Refusing to see the truth, changing of views. Need for acceptance. Depression, desire, lust and emotional bondage. _

_Upright : Represents being bound to the world by social and materialistic ideals and desires. A desire for social acceptance no matter the cost. Peer pressure or harming yourself to gain friends. A distorted picture of life, and your role in it. Seeing illusions instead of the truth._

_Reversed: Sudden desire for truth, to lift the veil. A desperate need to avoid overindulgence and lust. Wish for responsibility. A good time to diet or improve one's health. A powerful indication of mental change for the better. _

**If you enjoyed, please review.**


	5. Temperance

_**Well, it has certainly been a while, sorry about that. I'm sure people don't want to hear about horrible angst here when they might be looking forward to a fanfiction. Suffice it to say that for those who feel cheated, I have gone through some difficult family times dealing with health and sickness. Many of these problems still exist but the consequences have been accepted by myself now, rather than denied.**_

_**Anyway, here is another chapter. I hope you will forgive me its lateness and offer me a review for it. My thanks, and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – Temperance.**_

* * *

It was difficult to explain what she had expected when she quietly let herself into that white, sterilized room. As soon as Yosuke's panicked words had penetrated her mind she had sprung into action, taking nothing but her cap and umbrella as she ran towards the hospital she had ironically left but a few hours ago. That frightened journey had seemed like a long time, the splashing of her feet striking the shallow puddles mingling with the dull thudding of the rain on her thin umbrella creating a jerky and panicked rhythm. During that time she had ranted against herself, screamed in her own mind, run a thousand scenarios through her head. Would she break into the room, her eyes searching for he who she considered a dear friend? Perhaps she would knock the doctors out of the way as she hurtled down corridors. The reality was far less intense.

With her breathing heavy from the run and her adrenaline almost spent she had staggered into the hospital, to breathlessly ask the receptionist where she could find Seta Souji. Yes she was expected, yes she was a friend and no her patience would not hold. With a number and floor in hand she had rested against the wall of the elevator, watching her breathing fog up the mirror as it ascended to the third floor. Her bangs were wet, she saw, neither the umbrella nor her cap had protected her sufficiently from the heavy downpour. Her face was flushed crimson with exertion, and her body was shaking slightly. She still clutched her umbrella, as if it were some weapon to be wielded at any given moment. She realised how foolish she must have looked, but could not bring herself to care.

By the time she had slid open that sound-proof door, she was almost spent. It was probably for the best however, she realised, as she quietly approached the figures around a long bed. A doctor was busy working away and it would have been foolish to burst in with a commotion. Souji would not have appreciated that either, were he awake. Yosuke turned to face her and offered a weary and somewhat forced smile, followed by a shrug of one shoulder. His face looked strained but not in a frightened manner. That was probably what reassured and calmed her the most, as this was a man who would not be able to remain calm if there was any real danger. Yosuke turned to her and leaned over to whisper quietly to her.

"Apparently they couldn't reach his uncle, and I was listed as an emergency contact. I've called Dojima-san at the police station, he's on his way here as fast as possible." She nodded at his words, silently hoping the hospital had not let anything slip to poor little Nannako. She would be devastated if she heard what was happening to her beloved big brother. "I didn't call anyone else." He continued with a sigh. "I didn't think panic was what would be needed here. I trusted you would keep a level head... plus I didn't want to handle this all alone, you know?" She nodded to his words.

"I think that was wise. The others would be a great distraction. I'm glad you trusted me though." She hadn't known the young Hanamura long, but she _was_ pleased that he had such faith in her, particularly since he was the unofficial second-in-command of their group.

"Not just me Naoto, Souji trusts you too. We had plans in place in cas-" His words were cut off by the door sliding open once more, the two of them went silent as the soaked figure of Ryotaro Dojima stepped into the room. Yosuke gave her a meaningful, if obvious, look to remind of the need for secrecy. As if she would have forgotten. The tall detective apparently didn't see them as he strode to Souji's bed and looked down on him, one hand gripping the metal rail by the boy's head. He looked so utterly tired.

"Doctor, how is he?" He asked in a firm voice, not once taking his eyes from his nephew. The willowy doctor straightened with a sigh and turned to regard them all.

"I had been waiting for you all to arrive before I began my prognosis." Dojima turned with a startled expression, apparently not having noticed them at all in his worry. Naoto didn't blame the man for that.

"I'm sorry," he apologised needlessly, "Thank you for contacting me Hanamura-kun." He bowed to Yosuke as the boy waved his hands before him.

"No problem Dojima-san, I'm sure Souji would want you here." The man nodded and turned back to the bed, Naoto noticed his steely gaze pass over her, inspecting her in a subtle manner before turning back to his nephew. If he was curious at her presence he said nothing.

"As I was explaining," the doctor cut in blithely, "Seta-san was found collapsed by the Samegawa floodplains by a passer-by, who called the hospital. Initially we thought it might be an attack, what with the local murders recently." There was a tense silence as everyone seemed to consider that fact, Naoto noticed that Dojima took it the worst, his knuckles going white as he squeezed harder at the bed frame. "Apparently this wasn't the case. With the heavy rain that has continued all night it is perhaps a more simple reason as hypothermia. Indeed Seta-san's lips are tinted blue and his skin pale."

"So he collapsed because of the rain?" Yosuke interrupted with a confused expression. "Even if he were out in it for an hour I doubt he would have collapsed before reaching shelter." The doctor turned to face him, levelling an angry frown at the young man.

"Thank you for that input young man. I, however, was not finished. Such conditions should not have forced Seta-san to collapse, and normally wouldn't. However his body and immune system were already week from physical and mental exhaustion. It didn't take much to make him collapse."

"His records." Naoto interrupted with a frown on her face. "His medical records recently spoke of physical signs of exhaustion as well as stress. So he felt so stressed and exhausted mentally that it had a negative impact on his physical body?" Such things were certainly not unheard of, but to imagine that Souji was like that. Had he kept all of this hidden from them?

"Indeed, though I would question young man." The doctor sneered. "How you came across such sensitive, and personal information. I could easily have you arre-"Any further words were cut off however as Dojima, apparently too concerned for rational behaviour, caught the man's collar in his big hand and drew him close.

"Just answer the question." He gritted out with a venomous expression. The doctor held it for a few seconds but looked away in defeat, taking a quick step away in fear once he was let down.

"Ah! Y- yes. He was found only earlier today to be suffering from stress related exhaustion. He was scheduled for a further check up in less than a week. With no exertion or stress beyond what a student would encounter he should have been fine until then."

"He seemed so tired lately," Yosuke muttered with an angry expression, "in sports and just general things he would become out of breath. He never said anything though, I never thought to question. Damn it." The young teen looked utterly furious at himself but Naoto shook her head.

"I had no idea either. Though I knew he was tired, I assumed it might be a few late nights. If Senpai knew though, surely he would have told us?" Surely he would have, right? After all, they were all close friends, who regularly risked their lives together.

"The young man knew." The doctor added in an obnoxious voice, "Not just from his earlier appointment today, he would have known every day that something was wrong, that his body was failing him. He's in the later stages of stress exhaustion. Fatigue, lack of sleep, rings around the eyes, nose bleeds, panic attacks. . . he would have experienced some, if not all of these." He let the rest trail off. Naoto felt her shoulders droop at the information, her face dropping to regard the floor between her feet. So Souji had known full well what was happening? She supposed that little things made more sense now, his ease at hiding any worry after the appointment. Also the way when she caught him asleep in her apartment he had shot to his feet, trying to hide any evidence. The smiles, laughs. All lies apparently.

"And his recovery?" Dojima asked with a weary tone, Naoto suspected he might also be blaming himself. For failing to notice anything from the boy he was fostering for the year.

"From hypothermia he is recovering even now. The exhaustion however? His brain activity is lower than would be expected of a healthy male. He could easily stay asleep for days or weeks. The benefit is that comas of this kind are protracted only to allow the victim to heal. There are few cases of it becoming permanent."

"A coma!?" Yosuke interrupted in sudden shock, even as Naoto's own eyes widened in surprise. It was this serious? How would they function without Souji anyway? He was the focal point for the entire team.

"A short one at most, less than two weeks. Consider it a long sleep instead." The doctor shrugged, "I'll leave you with him now. I'd suggest you head home soon however. You can't help him here." With that the man let himself out of the room, the door sliding shut with a click. Immediately Yosuke was on his feet and looking down at Souji.

"What a dick." He commented idly, apparently uncaring if Dojima were to call him on his language. "I swear he was smug that we couldn't help Souji." Naoto walked up beside him to look down on their sleeping friend. From this angle he looked very weak, perhaps it was the hypothermia still gripping him, because he looked pale and sallow. Helpless too.

"Ignore him." She commanded, resting a hand by Souji's on the blanket, gently touching. She was a little upset about the IV sticking into the back of his hand, making him look even more frail and making her too wary to stroke his hand in comfort. She wasn't sure it was he or herself she wanted to comfort. She could feel the elder detective's gaze on them both for a moment before he spoke.

"Hanamura-kun I can understand. Why are you here though Shirogane-kun? I do hope you are not investigating my nephew." He trailed off with thinly disguised reproach in his voice as he regarded her. Apparently fully under the impression that she was a he.

"I have no such suspicions." She spoke in a frosty tone, before deciding to clarify, "Souji is completely clean." She suddenly turned a keen eye to him as she sensed a little suspicion in his own voice. "How about you Dojima-san? I do believe I've heard of your legendary interrogations over dinner." From Nannako-chan, but he didn't need to know that.

"Ah." He acquiesced, but said nothing further. "I've been so busy lately, nearly every night I've left him to look after Nannako alone. With studying as well there is little surprise he is so tired. I wish he could have said something to me though." A grim expression took over his face and Naoto looked away. She knew full well of the man's busy lifestyle, no doubt he thought he was failing Souji much like he did Nannako.

"His grades have been slipping." Yosuke supplied with a grimace, "Still in the top ten but surprisingly low. I guess that might not be a cause, so much as a consequence." There was little chance that they could offer the most plausible reasons for his exhaustion and stress.

"He carries three part-time jobs also." Naoto admitted, not liking the raised eyebrow on Dojima's face at that information.

"What would he need so much money for?" The man enquired with a straight face. Naoto knew it was to help them with supplies, though she suddenly realised how _much_ he did compared to the others. What could she possibly offer Dojima-san though?

"It's for a university." Yosuke interrupted with a guilty expression, as though he was telling a dirty secret. Naoto was impressed at his act. "He said he's sick of living off his family's money and wanted to earn it himself. Maybe gaining the cash for a good university was stressing him out. . . with his grades, he could reach the best with the right finances." Dojima's gaze locked onto Yosuke's for a moment before he sighed and looked away ashamed.

"Suspecting my own nephew, what is becoming of me? I'm just desperate for someone to blame for this. To arrest, I guess."

"Myself as well Dojima-san, unfortunately we cannot arrest nature itself. We will just have to wait for Souji-kun to recover and protec. . ." Naoto let her sentence trail off, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Protect him? Where had such thoughts come from? _Certainly Souji would __not allow any of us to baby him._ No less then she would allow the same for herself.

"Yes, we'll have to find out what bothers him and help him." Dojima finished though he seemed to be levelling a slightly strange look at her. Clearly her careless words had caught the man's attention. Damn it.

"What I don't understand," Yosuke interrupted, "is why Souji-kun was out in the rain for so long! Why didn't he head home?" Naoto felt her eyes slide away from them to Souji as the two of them hammered out theories between them. She could feel a yawning gap growing in her stomach at her own realisation. She knew full well why Souji had stayed out in the rain, he had been upset at her reaction outside her apartment. Though she still didn't realise exactly why, the evidence all pointed to that conclusion. The knowledge made the gnawing guilt in her grow stronger, especially as she looked at Souji's pale face.

"It was because of me." She admitted in a quiet voice. The room went silent a moment after, only broken by Dojima's soft yet firm voice.

"Pardon?" He demanded rather than asked.

"We. . . we had an altercation." She explained, frowning as she looked away from everyone, Souji included. "I don't understand why. My … social skills are ..lacking.. at best but apparently I had caused him some," she paused, looking for the right word, "distress."

"And you don't know why?" Yosuke quickly asked, a pained expression on his face. Despite herself she felt her temper rise quickly.

"No I don't! You know I've never had any friends before, I've never spoken to people I could trust like Souji-kun. His words, his actions, they were confusing me! Ever since . . . I..I-" She bit off any further words with a growl, shutting her eyes tight. Everything had been confusing her, she hated it, and yet . . . for some strange reason . . . the uncertainty. . . it had thrilled her. _But I didn't want to be hurting my only real friend!_

"Whoa, Naoto-kun, no one's blaming you!" Yosuke jumped in, waving his hands in front of himself as was his habit.

"Can you explain what happened however?" Dojima asked in a gentle voice, apparently sympathetic to the guilt she was feeling. Perhaps he _did_ know how she felt. "It could help us understand Souji-kun. Just say whatever comes to mind, anything you remember." Anything she remembered? She nodded as she took a deep breath. Just like reporting to a superior, she could do that, right?

"It was after our visit to the hospital," she began in a firm voice, "Teddie had somehow procured the results from the health checks and teasingly began to read harmless information out to embarrass people. After allowing this to continue for a little while I took the results and left to shred them, feigning embarrassment. Instead I kept the results to research later at my apartment." Yosuke spluttered at this and Dojima raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt. "Everyone left to go home though I came upon Teddie and Souji-kun speaking, when they finished Souji-kun approached me and asked if he could walk me home."

Yet again there were some signs of surprise on their faces and a calculating expression took over Dojima's face. Naoto didn't know what to make of it but decided that for now continuing her report was the best option.

"We headed home speaking on random topics. The conversation was light and refreshing, I had lately been . . avoiding Souji-kun, and had felt nervous, but he quickly put me at ease." She didn't notice a small smile take over her face, apparently Dojima did though his expression remained unchanged. "It was outside my apartment that things began to change. I was anxious to review the doctor's notes and when Souji asked if he could enter I refused him. I gave a stupid excuse. It was an obvious lie, he knew it. He began to apologise, saying he had been foolish and that his actions weren't … appropriate. I... still don't understand what he meant. He then gave me back my spare apartment keys and left . . . he looked distressed. Soon after entering my apartment Yosuke's call brought me here. That is all." Yosuke said nothing at her words though he had an apparently unhappy expression on his face. Dojima caught her attention though when he let out a deep sigh and began massaging his temples.

"I won't judge him." He intoned with a small frown. "I can't agree with his . . . preferences. . . but he is a good guy. So many questions... though I'm sure they all have the same answer. To think my nephew is... like that."

"Whoa! It's not like that!" Yosuke suddenly interrupted, climbing to his feet. "Souji isn't-" he looked at Naoto here and paused, "I mean. . . Nao-. . .gah." Naoto looked at the two of them with a confused expression on her face. What were they inferring?

"It matters not Yosuke-kun. I will stand by my nephew. His . . . attraction to Naoto-kun seems obvious. Perhaps this is what caused so much stress to fall on him. The uncertainty that his family would support him."

"Attraction!?" Naoto stuttered, her face going dark red as her hands flew to her mouth. _Impossible!_ She repeated in her head like a mantra. Souji Seta could not be attracted to her! He had known her for like two weeks. . . she was a girl pretending to be a boy! He had Rise, Yukiko, Chiie. . . any girl in their school in fact. Why would he want her!?

"You didn't realise?" Dojima asked, rolling his eyes. "His flight seems obvious now. He was asking permission to be closer to you and you rejected it, and him. If as you said, your lie was obvious, he must have felt it a weak attempt to cover your rejection. Why did you have his medical records though Naoto? Why the check-ups?"

"He-he can't be attracted to me!" Naoto blurted out, shaking her head violently. "I-I mean... the kiss-but.." Her eyes widened as her mind caught up with her mouth and she clamped it shut with an audible clacking of teeth. A little too late though for Dojima's shocked expression.

"K-kiss!?" He choked out in a strangled voice. "This is troubling . . . what will his parents think?" His expression was guarded as he leaned against the wall by Souji's bed. The occupant apparently oblivious of the drama unfolding around him.

"It's not like that!" Yosuke shouted again before turning to Naoto with a pained expression on his face, "Souji-kun isn't homosexual. Naoto! His reputation is going to be ruined here, his parents will cast him out! Say something!!"

Her eyes looked at the floor again, a recently common site for her. Say something? This was Ryotaro Dojima, the chief of the Inaba police! This was _the_ man who could ruin her. But... was it fair to Souji? After all the pain she had caused him, and looking at him now? She clenched her fists. _Maybe it's time to stop running away from my troubles. _

"Dojima-san I haven't been entirely honest with you." She spoke, drawing the man's attention as she reached up and took off her cap, ruffling her hair slightly so it fell more naturally around her face. His expression was curious for a moment as he inspected her full face. It took over a minute but his eyes widened. She guessed the shape of her face was telling. . .

"Shirogane-kun? You're... female?" She nodded and met his eyes trying to decipher what he was thinking. "You realise," he spoke after a moment, "that lying like this can result in dismissal?" Again she nodded, her nails digging into her palms as she tried to keep a calm face. So this was how it ended? "I . . . can't dismiss you." He suddenly let out with a sigh. Her eyes widened as she looked up to meet his face, any words of gratitude were frozen at his expression however. . . "You've involved my nephew with the case haven't you? It's quite obvious now. How he knew you, your presence here. The medical check-ups. How he became close to you, and why he knows your secret." His expression was hardened as he accused her, and she realised with shock, that she couldn't deny those accusations. Whether he realised it or not, he had given them the excuse they needed. . . at the cost of his trust. Her reputation in his eyes would be forever tarnished, but Souji would be okay. She didn't hesitate.

"I apologise Dojima-san, but this murderer needs to be stopped. I assure you that your nephew was kept away from danger-"

"Away from danger?!" He shouted angrily, startling her and Yosuke. "You call this safe!? Look at him! He's in a coma, and explain THIS!" He threw something before them. Naoto took a moment to watch his posture, wondering if he would attack her in his apparent fury. She reached down to pick up a folded note. "I found this in his room." Dojima explained as she opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Don't save anyone else. Or I will kill you.. . There are no other words." She let the letter drop to the floor as she leaned back in her seat letting out a pained sigh. Souji had received a death threat? When had this happened? To reach his house, the killer obviously knew both his involvement and his location. The knowledge that he was at risk, as well as Nannako and Dojima. . . the knowledge must have put him on edge. Little wonder he had been unable to sleep.

"Now I can't dismiss you as I know full well Souji will not give up on the case! Damn you Shirogane what were you thinking!?"

"Mitsuo was not the killer and everyone was happy to let him take the blame. By acting as bait I proved that the killer is still present. I needed someone who would believe me and . . . rescue me. The foolish police department rejected all of my deductions as the fanciful ramblings of a child! I _had_ to resort to Souji-kun and the others! They are more reliable than anyone in _your_ department."

"Enough." He gritted before sighing and looking down on his nephew. "I won't tell anyone your secret, Souji is in danger and you can help me ensure his safety. I assume your concern for him was not a lie either?" Despite his acceptance of her secret his accusation caused her fury to break free once again.

"How dare you! Souji is important to me! He trusts me, he talks to me, he accepts me. I won't let anyone hurt him until they climb over my dead body!" She blushed and looked away in embarrassment as the words left her lips. She couldn't believe she had said so much, but she guessed the stress of the evening was getting to her. . . it must have been two in the morning at the very least. She was beginning to fray at the edges.

The older detective held her gaze for a few moments, in which she refused to look away from his hard grey eyes.

"I think I will turn in for the night." Yosuke suddenly spoke, breaking the tension as everyone realised just how tired they were. Naoto stifled a quick yawn. "We have school tomorrow and will need to tell the others about Souji, and answer all their questions. I think you should get some rest as well Dojima-san." Naoto nodded once in agreement, there was very little that any of them could do here.

"I had intended to sleep here." The older detective began before Yosuke interrupted.

"Dojima-san, don't you think Souji-kun would rather you spend time with Nannako-chan? She must already be worried about you and him."

"You're right." Dojima admitted as he pushed himself from the wall and rested a hand on Souji's shoulder, squeezing it before letting go. "Souji would want me to watch over Nannako-chan, but once he recovers, I'll be spending time with him . . . maybe the time I should have spent with him as an uncle. . ." He nodded to them all before leaving the room. The door slid shut softly.

"Well I'm shattered." Yosuke admitted climbing to his feet and swaying slightly. "I'm sorry about your secret Naoto-kun, and about you having to take all that blame." He sounded sincere, but Naoto simply shook her head as she rested a hand on Souji's forehead.

"Don't be Yosuke-senpai. I've been pretty selfish I realised. It took me this long to realise just how much Souji-kun does for us all, the money for equipment and supplies, the stress of leading, taking all the suspicion on his own shoulders. It was far past time I shouldered a little of that. I couldn't let my selfishness hurt his relationship with his own family."

"Me too." He admitted with a sigh. "I don't really need a motorbike I guess, I'll wire my funds up for some decent stuff that will help us all. Yo Souji, I'll drop by tomorrow to see you. Probably with a bevy of ladies to fawn over you." He laughed as he staggered up and gripped Souji's shoulder in a brotherly fashion then walked away. Naoto realised she was alone with him.

"I'm sorry Souji-kun. I still .. . don't really believe you're attracted to me but obviously I spoke carelessly." She hoped he could hear her but there was no indication, she wondered if the heart rate or brain wave monitor would fluctuate were he listening? There was no way for her to tell. For a moment she wondered what she should do to say goodbye for the night. A thought came into her mind of kissing his cheek or forehead but she dismissed it, was she trying too hard to comfort him here? Instead she stroked his face gently with her hand.

"I'm not particularly good with emotions or words Souji-kun. I thought that was what you were here for. It seemed to mean something to you though, so I'll give these back to you." She jingled a small set of keys over his face, this time feeling a bigger blush take over her cheeks. "I'll put these in your jacket pocket by your own, then you can't really miss them." She did as she promised, resting them by his own in the pocket. She wasn't sure quite what it was this symbolised, allowing him to enter her apartment as he pleased. She knew he would not abuse it though, he would probably be the kind of person to ring the doorbell anyway.

"I guess I'll go now. I promise I'll be back tomorrow." She quickly leaned down and pressed her lips against his, taking them away barely a second later. She let herself out of the room with a sad frown on her face and a clenching feeling in her chest.

Souji's expression had never changed.

* * *

**So yeah, it's been a long time in the coming. In reality this was written almost three months ago, but hadn't gone through my proof-reading, and then disaster struck and all fanfiction was pretty much ignored. My apologies for that.**

**Temperance**

-_Key words: Moderation, Balance, Synthesis_

_Attributes: Balancing ideals with reality, specifically emotions. Moderation leading to Health and Recovery. The synthesis of opposites into something perfect._

_The Temperance card comes with quite an interesting story to it. It is said that "The Fool (Arcana Zero) was on his journey of realisation and was left confused and frightened at the many things he had met, particularly Death and the Hanged man. The Fool meets Temperance as a shining Angel as she pours two chalices together, one containing water and the other fire, despite his expectations they meet and blend seamlessly. "Balance," She says without looking up, "Can be used to solve any problem. The nature of opposites is that they lack both the belief and the will to join together, and thus they remain opposite. It is with the correct balance of ideals, and a suitable vessel, that they can become so much more. All humans have the capability to be this vessel."_

_It was at this point that the Fool realised that all the problems and opposites he was failing to reconcile were in fact caused by his own refusal to accept that they _COULD_ be reconciled. It was his own lack of belief that spawned the problems he faced. All he needed now, was to seek balance._


	6. Page of Cups Reversed

**Against all odds, I'm not dead. Close, but not. Yay for me. So I decided to finally get on and carry through with this, apologies for the long wait, and yeah, I kinda expect many of the readers will have moved on. A shame, but I had little options. Hope those still here enjoy, and please write a quick review if you liked it. I tried to make everyone else's speech less formal… but I speak very formal myself, which while being fantastic for Naoto, is less so for Yosuke and the others. Alas, I tried my best. - Also, upon uploading on ff,net... it deleted every question mark i wrote... WTF... so apologies if some now lack ?, i tried to skim through and find them all. Has done it again, it now will not let me have a ! and a ? next to one another... ffs.**

* * *

**Chapter … what? Seven, Eight?** - _The Page of Cups Reversed - Explanation at bottom, as usual._

* * *

"Souji is what?" The combined voices of three teenage girls cried out in shock. There might have been two boys calling out too, but they had quickly been drowned out. Meanwhile Naoto was massaging her temples gently, trying to make the pain go away.

"Seta-senpai is currently in a coma, as I explained. This is a result of exhaustion, not a violent attack." Silently she was cursing Hanamura's idea to tell the assembled group on the roof, she had been right, it would have been less trouble to tell them individually. Perhaps his insistence had something to do with the fact that he would have been forced to deal with Yukiko and Chiie alone. A difficult fate for any single person to undertake.

"He will recover though, right?" Rise Kujikawa asked, where the others were either shocked or suddenly worried about the future, she was perhaps the only one to show real concern for Souji. Naoto nodded in response to her.

"According to the doctor he simply needs some time to recover. It's just a deep sleep, there shouldn't even be any complications."

"We should all go see him tonight, to keep him company." Amagi-senpai suggested, her weak smile admitting that it would be more for her own comfort than his. Truly they seemed lost without him to lead them, it was a very distressing thought. Personally Naoto felt the noise would be detrimental to the healing environment, but she knew they would not be comforted until they had seen Souji for themselves, and deemed him safe.

"What about the murders?" Satonaka-senpai cried out, as though she had only just considered them, perhaps she had… "Without Souji how can we continue!"

"Nothing has changed." Naoto was quick to interrupt before the panic could spread. She said it firmly and meant it to be comforting, but as usual her tone did not have the desired effect.

"Nothing's changed?" Rise cried out. "Souji-kun is hurt! He's in pain, and in danger… and we can't do anything to help." Naoto internally raised an eyebrow to herself, finding her wording odd. Was she really so dependant upon Souji once she had been rescued? Naoto was aware, as was everyone, of her infatuation towards him, but she hadn't realised it bordered on near desperation. Not above manipulating people for gain, Naoto played her card to convince the girl.

"This is the perfect chance to help him actually." She spoke, making everyone's heads rise, and Rise's eyes lock on her own as if demanding to know how. "By allowing him time to recover, and yet seeking the murderer ourselves, we take some of the stress away from Seta-senpai, and show him that he does not need to do everything himself. When he wakes we can convince him to let us shoulder some of the burden, and he will finally have some time to relax." Rise nodded determinedly, making Naoto crack a small smile.

"It all seems pretty easy to me!" Kanji spoke up, cocking a fist towards the sky as he used his other hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "We wait for the midnight channel, figure out the victim, then try and catch the killer. It's what we do every time, right? With or without Souji, it's the same job, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Hanamura declared, finally coming to Naoto's aid, about time, she felt. "Even if we have to go into the TV world ourselves, we have more than enough experience in there now." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Naoto finally allowed herself to breathe normally, surprised and yet pleasantly pleased that matters had gone this easily. Until Satonaka chimed in.

"Who's going to lead then? I suppose I could take control. Being the oldest and all." She started doing some punches and kicks on the spot, as though she were in a martial arts film, and Naoto had to repress the urge to roll her eyes. Disgustingly enough, Amagi-senpai seemed to think this proof enough of Satonaka's skill, nodding in support. A leader was hardly necessary in this case, after all they had their plan set and very little tended to deviate from it. Even if one were, Chiie Satonaka would have been Naoto's last choice. She was far too prone to acting on emotion and never seemed to think her actions through. The girl was free to live her own life that way, but Naoto wasn't about to let her risk her own life as well!

Just as she was about to think of a diplomatic way of expressing that concern, Hanamura interrupted.

"Naoto will lead." Heads turned to look at him, including Naoto's own, one delicate eyebrow arched in question. People started to open their mouths before he shook his head and continued. "It was Souji's wish, if he was hurt …" Yosuke Hanamura looked uncomfortable for a moment before he pressed on. "Souji knew there was always a risk in there, could've died at any moment. He said if anything happened the next person to lead should be Naoto. She has experience in this after all."

"How could Souji think he would die?" Amagi asked in a quiet voice, her expression seeming far more upset than the situation truly warranted. Naoto felt a flash of frustration at the girl.

"How could _you_ not?" She snapped back, making the girl flinch. "I wield a gun for a reason, and unless you haven't noticed people have died. We've been lucky none of us have joined them." The words, morbid as they were, seemed to cast a pall on the meeting. It seemed no one wished to argue with her leadership, possibly again a foolish obsession with following Souji's orders. It was little wonder he felt so exhausted if he had to coordinate every single one of these people's actions…

"Enough of this." Kanji exclaimed in his usual loud manner. "I'm cool with Naoto leading us, and it'll be ace to show Souji-man how much we've done when he wakes up."

"Indeed." Naoto cut in before others could make similar speeches, she was determined to accomplish something today other than informing them of Souji's medical situation. Thank the Lord she had chosen not to part with the knowledge of his . . . interest . . . in her… "Amagi, what is the weather forecasted to be?"

"Rain for tonight, and the next few days." The girl responded immediately, clearly used to memorising the patterns each morning. Still, this meant she didn't have much time to prepare, just today if the rain was as bad as suggested.

"Fine. We need to watch the box tonight, if the usual rules apply we will get a few days between the first sighting and the actual kidnapping, which we will use to identify and find the victim. Try and get some good rest, because we start work straight away." She waited for questions, pleased to see them nodding, for if they had started to argue she swore she would have snapped.

"Are we all going to visit Souji tonight?" Satonaka asked, changing the topic. Naoto assumed this meant they all agreed.

"I will be." Hanamura spoke. "Probably after school, then I'll head home around six. Shall we all go together?" There was a general agreement to this, and Naoto was pleased to hear they wouldn't be staying too long with him. The doctors were likely to become frustrated at too much noise, and their anger might transfer to their treatment of the patient.

"The bells about to go, we'll meet tomorr-"

"Shirogane-san!" A male voice cried out, as a panting figure staggered out from the stairs leading onto the roof. Nearby students looked strangely at the tall man, flapping his hands in front of his face to cool himself.

"Adachi-san? What are you doing here?" He was certainly a strange one, she thought to herself. Incompetent too, but he usually worked on Dojima's orders, so it was likely that-

"Dojima-san wants you. At the hospital." This proved to be an unwise thing to say, as the man was soon surrounded by hyperactive girls demanding to know what had befallen their Souji-kun. Naoto was pleased to say she wasn't among them, though she was equally concerned. Surely it couldn't be serious, it was just exhaustion.

"N-nothing's happened to Seta-san!" Adachi shouted out, warding his hands in front of him as if to shield himself from their ire. "He just wants to talk to Shirogane-san about a case… and he's visiting Seta-san … so….I've got to go back to the office and take Dojima-san's calls for the day, but I called a cab for you Shirogane-san. You're allowed to leave school on short notice right?" She nodded to him, due to her career, and the fact that she already _had_ an education on this level, she could leave the building at any time she wished, provided she did not take others with her, and did not cause a ruckus.

"You're correct, and thank you. I'll go now. I guess I won't be going with you to see Seta-senpai this afternoon." She directed the last to the others, who nodded and headed towards the stairs. Naoto sighed and took a moment to flip her phone out, looking at the screen. Six missed calls. Adachi. Oops.

* * *

Naoto wasn't a fanciful person, but she _had_ been raised on the excitement and flair of detective novels, and they always seemed to exaggerate how descriptive the world was. So it was that when she entered the hospital she almost expected everything to be different. It, of course, was not. The same white walls, the same light oak desk, and what seemed to be the same nurse behind it. Though she knew _they_ must be different, it almost seemed like the people waiting in various states of distress were the same too.

She ignored the secretary this time, simply taking the elevator up to his floor and leaning against the wall, watching herself in the mirror. She looked the same too. Really, what was she expecting?

Whatever it was, it wasn't what she saw then she stepped out into the corridor where Souji's room lay.

"Out! Get the Hell out of here!" It was unmistakeably Dojima's voice, and Naoto's eyes widened a fraction when she saw the man bodily toss people out of Souji's room. One of them scrambled to protect what Naoto realised was a large reporter's camera.

"You can't do this!" One of the men shouted, before losing any bravado as Dojima turned his furious face on him.

"What I can do is have you all arrested if you step foot in here again, get the hell out. NOW!" The men scrambled away, clearly not willing to risk testing him on his threat. Naoto knew he would have trouble arresting them, but she also knew he would have very little trouble beating them into the ground. He was a _big_ man. "Shirogane! Get in here!" He called, making her nod and move forwards.

"Detective Shirogane, a comment if you will?" One of the men suddenly asked, shoving a microphone under her nose, she snorted as she pushed it away.

"Denied, and if you're here when we leave you spend the night in a cell." With both _his_ and Dojima's ire aimed at them the men soon left, grumbling as they did. Naoto carefully entered the hospital room, her eyes first flitting to Souji, who looked unharmed and still relaxed. Only then did they move to Dojima, who was neither of the above. "What was that about?" She dared to ask, closing the door behind her.

"Damn reporters. A kid gets rushed into hospital and they're determined he's a victim of the murders. Morons. I'd only gone for a coffee, think I lost it over one of the men's shirts." She let a small smile slip through when he said that.

"The media has no respect." She agreed idly, sitting down on a seat near Souji's bed. Her eyes were caught by some fresh colours by his bed. "Oh, who are these flowers from?" They were very colourful, and clashed with the room, though she found she liked the flowers more for doing so. Perhaps she should have thought to bring some for Souji…

"Hm? A nurse who works here. Apparently Souji had done some part time here, made friends with her. She said he'd helped her through a hard time." She thought he might have felt proud of that, but his face showed nothing. Letting her eyes rove over the room once more she carried on.

"His friends from school will be visiting later today. They were very worried."

"I imagine they would be, I hope they're not too loud." He had his back to her now, pouring some water from a pitcher into a small plastic cup.

"How did Nannako take the news?"

"Badly.. she…. She…" His arm shot out quickly and the plastic cup with its contents smashed into the wall, spraying water down it. Naoto jumped in her seat but remained sitting, even as he span about, such a glare on his face.

"Enough!" He gritted out, his knuckled going white as he clenched his fists. "Enough of this polite bullshit! I want to know everything you know of this killer and precisely how _my_ nephew is involved. You have withheld _more_ than enough information from me, Shirogane." She had expected this, why else would he ask her to come here, away from Yosuke and any others? Despite that she had been expecting it, his rage was frightening in the extreme, and yet she could not, would not, defend herself from it. She truly deserved it in her mind, she had prevented him from being able to protect the nephew he obviously cared about.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you Dojima-san… it would never hold up in police records." Thoughts of lies, and withholding the truth never crossed her mind. His anger was real, and the danger to herself was evident. He could easily have her reassigned, where she could not help Souji…

"Naoto Shirogane. At this point I will accept anything, people are dying and disappearing without a fucking trace. Now I find that my family is in danger. Give me something. Now."

Their eyes locked for what felt like a long time, despite the intense differences in height, his giant frame, and her sitting beside Souji's bed, there was no condescending look to his eyes. He truly wanted to know, and she could tell he wanted to fight it with his own two hands. He needed something to fight, and now that he knew that she knew what it was … that Souji knew what it was… he would never let them go. If he barged in on them? If he unknowingly to them, somehow tagged along? It would spell disaster. If Dojima died, because she had not warned him of the dangers….

Would Souji ever forgive her?

"Tonight." She finally spoke, seeming to surprise him after the long silence. "Tell Nannako I will be coming over tonight for dinner, to discuss how we can all help Seta-senpai when he wakes. Send her to bed at the usual time then stay awake with me. At midnight. I will tell you the truth." What a ridiculous request she had made of him, it sounded like some satanic crap and she knew it, surely he would reject her foolishness.

"Tonight." He echoed, shocking her with his agreement. "Don't hold out on me Shirogane. I want to know everything." And his eyes told her what would befall her should she fail to divulge all the information to him. She swallowed but nodded.

"And you shall." She promised.

* * *

"Are you nuts?" Yosuke Hanamura questioned wildly as the two of them walked slowly around Junes grocery department. Naoto sighed to herself as she picked up and looked at two cuts of beef, wishing she knew the slightest bit about them. Thankfully Hanamura grabbed one and put it in her trolley, making the decision for her.

"I was out of options. If I had refused him then he would have retaliated by having me arrested for involving civilians or have me reassigned to a different city. He could have ended all we'd worked for." Not to mention he had been so angry he might not have even bothered to reassign her, say compared to throwing her out of the window.

"Gods, what do we do then?" He moaned as he expertly grabbed some vegetables without looking, filling her trolley that little bit more. As a peace offering to Dojima, and a present to Nannako, Naoto had decided to bring loads of food tonight. More than enough for their meal, but enough to stock the small family for a week. It was unlikely, with Souji ill, that Dojima was taking proper care of their stocks. Worried as he was. "Will he believe about the midnight channel?" She snorted.

"Of course not. Did any of us? Seeing it will be believing though, and if I can convince him to at least not arrest us for a week, he will see the proof when the person goes missing. As strange as it sounds, Dojima is the most likely to accept our story, after all, he knows all the disappearance victims are now part of our friendship circle. That's what made him suspicious of Souji in the first place."

"I guess so." The redhead hedged with his usual pained expression. "Hey, why do you call Souji Seta-senpai in school, but Souji everywhere else?" She raised a brow at him, did she do so? She hardly realised.

"I hadn't realised. Perhaps I simply don't want to antagonise the girls." God forbid, they were highly strung enough all the time without them perceiving her as a threat to their man. How ironic that according to Hanamura, she _was_ a threat…

"No clues on who the victim might be, though?" She shook her head, she had not the slightest idea, and that really did irritate her.

"With no one famous coming to town I've not a clue. It will have to be a resident of Inaba, and that really gives us too many options to consider. We'll have to hope it's someone you, Satonaka or Amagi recognise from around here." This meant she, herself, would be even _more_ useless. How wonderful. At least if she could convince Dojima to give them a chance, she might be able to access the census recorded data for the town… as well as personal records. How useful that would be! "Is this enough food?"

The two of them looked down on the full trolley filled with a huge variety of fresh meats, vegetables and spices. It was more than Naoto could have eaten in a week, but it was really nothing compared to the money she owned.

"I would _really_ hope so." Hanamura remarked with a sardonic grin. "I mean, how much can Nannako eat?" He took the two of them to a register, which he was able to open himself and work, charging her items through as she helped bag them. "Have you thought about Souji?" She looked at him askance, but he was engrossed in finding barcodes for the scanner.

"Of course I have. I'm as worried as you are about him." Was that not obvious enough?

"I meant about you and Souji. _Together._" Ah… that. She looked away uncomfortably, wishing the topic could have been avoided. Truth be, she had not considered them at all. She'd been so upset he was hurt, and then there had been the need for her to establish control over the group and keep them moving, and then this fiasco with Dojima. She'd hardly had the time to do anything else, let alone think to herself!

"A little." She lied. "Souji and I will need to sit down and talk, once he wakes up." Yosuke seemed to wince at this.

"That doesn't sound promising. Doesn't he have a chance?"

"It's not that." She shot back quickly, frowning at the way he worded it. "It's just that he never said anything to me, or gave me a decent sign." She ignored the look he gave her, the signs had _not_ been good enough, thank you very much. "So I've never even looked at him from a … boyfriend perspective." God, had she honestly used that word? She was no silly teenager.

"Can't you think about it now?" He asked, being the dutiful friend he was and trying to stick up for his partner in crime. Naoto simply shook her head with a frustrated sigh.

"He doesn't look like good partner material laying in a hospital bed now, does he? Give it a rest please Hanamura-kun, I promise when he is better, the two of us will talk. And I will… give him… a chance." The admission seemed to please him, as he beamed at her and quickly finished the rest of her goods, bagging some with her before accepting her money.

"Well then, I'll stay here and sort this lot out." He pointed behind him to a queue of people who had lined up behind her, not realising it was a private service. "Good luck with the moment of truth, say hi to Nannako-chan for me." She shook her head but waved her agreement as she left the store, placing her bags into the back of a taxi she had rented the service of for the day. Yes, the moment of truth. Now, or however long it took her to get there. How wonderful, she could hardly wait…

"You getting in?" The man called back to her impatiently. She sighed as she slammed the boot shut.

"I had planned to, yes…"

* * *

_This is… quite a small apartment._ Naoto thought to herself, wincing at herself a moment later. Not everyone had the benefit of a well known and powerful family to support them. Still… Dojima was the chief of the Inaba police department, did he not earn enough to move them to a better home? With the front door practically leading out onto the road, and the walls on either side, the building looked incredibly squat.

_No time for analysis here, I'm here to do what needs to be done._ Now if only her hands would stop shaking, it would not be so difficult. He had to believe her. He _had_ to.

"I'm coming!" A young girl's voice called out a few moments after she had rapped on the door, inwardly Naoto sighed to herself, having heard how _cute_ Nannako was, but not knowing what to do herself. She was not a children person, not even slightly. She heard latches being pulled back on the door before it rattled open a moment later. For possibly the first time in years, Naoto had to look down to see who had greeted her.

"Um.. are you Shirogane-san?" The small girl asked politely, though there was a hint of worry in her eyes also. She seemed more prudent than a child her age would be when answering a door.

"Oh.. uh, yes. You must be little Nannako-chan?" She tried, smiling, though it was hardly a kind one. Her attempt at child-speaking language was terrible, and had it been someone else, she would have rolled her eyes. Thankfully the girl either didn't notice, or was actually polite enough to ignore it. For once, Naoto wasn't sure which it was.

"Yes, I am. Please come in Shirogane-san. Would you like to leave your bags inside the doorway?" Naoto nodded as she stepped in, sliding her shoes off as she gently pushed them against the wall. Feeling a little unsure she hoisted the three full bags.

"Actually… they're for you and Dojima-san… for having me over." She felt foolish a moment later when the girl tried to take them only to find they were far too heavy for her small frame.

"Ahh Shirogane-san, this is too much! We can't accept all this…" Despite the words, Naoto could tell the girl desperately wanted to take them, she found it strange that a child would be so pleased with fresh food, but then Hanamura _had_ said Nannako was very mature…

"Of course you can, and please call me Naoto." She urged, lifting them for the girl and following her into the kitchen. Again it was much smaller than what Naoto was used to, the kitchen, dining room and living room were all effectively the same room! The dining room table was also covered in papers and police reports.

"Okay Naoto-chan, Tou-san is just finishing some quick work, he'll be down in a second." Naoto nodded in reply, carefully helping Nannako pack away the food that was to go in places difficult for her to reach. The girl never once asked for aid either, pulling out chairs to gain extra height, or putting her full weight into heavy objects. Somehow, Naoto found the sight incredibly distressing. It took a further moment for something to click in her mind.

"Nannako-chan? Why did you call me Naoto-chan, instead of Naoto-kun?"

"Uhh?" The girl stuttered in confusion. "B-but you're a girl Naoto-chan. It's obvious…" H-how! Obvious! No one had ever found out like that, she had gone for over eight years fooling people, so how had this little girl figured out her secret so easily?

"It's height." A male voice called out in response, drawing attention to the tall figure of Ryotaro Dojima, who was making his way down the stairs. He paused at the bottom to give Nannako, who had run to him, a big hug. "Most people look down on you due to your height difference. I realised your cap hides the shape of your face from view. Nannako looks up into your face, and can see a young woman."

"I see." She replied simply, looking calmer than she felt. If height was the only determining factor in keeping her disguise than she ran all sorts of risks. From smaller officers, if it were possible, to not being able to approach people who had fallen over for instance…

"Don't worry. Nannako-chan will keep your secret right?" He nudged the girl playfully, who nodded and made a motion of zipping her mouth closed. Normally Naoto wouldn't have trusted the words of a child, but she supposed this was Dojima's child. If anyone was used to keeping things secret it would be her, she couldn't repeat any idle words her father might say about cases.

"I already prepared all the food Naoto-chan, Tou-san. I'm sorry for not using your gifts Naoto-chan." The small girl apologised bowing to her, which caught Naoto off guard.

"No-no, that's fine Nannako-chan. You should make a big dinner for Souji for when he wakes up." Perhaps it hadn't been the best thing to say, there was a long moment of silence afterwards, as they all sat down at the small table in the living room, Naoto taking a cushion so that she was across from Dojima, with Nannako to her left. There was an empty seat to her right, which she could easily imagine Souji filling.

"He will wake up, right?" The girl asked quietly, intense worry showing through her face. Naoto nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, of course. It isn't even serious, he just worked too hard without enough sleep. Now his body is forcing him to sleep, probably for a few days to get over it. I suffered from it a few weeks back too." She admitted, referring to her kidnapping and then slow recovery from the experience. It obviously wasn't the same, but there was no need for this young girl to know that. Souji obviously had a huge impact on the girl, she needed him.

"I didn't know you had been taken ill, Shirogane-san." Dojima commented neutrally, his eyes boring into her own. Quickly swallowing the food she had put in her mouth she looked away from him.

"This is amazing food Nannako-chan." She complimented, noticing that it wasn't quite as good as the food Souji made her, but was still good. She wondered if he had taught her or something. Her eyes wandered back to her host, who was still staring at her intently, making her sigh. "As for my illness, I'll explain later, it fits in with the other things we were discussing."

"Are you talking about work again Tou-san!" Nannako accused, glaring angrily at the two of them, despite herself Naoto actually leaned back, a little shocked.

"Sorry Nannako." Dojima apologised, giving Naoto a wry grin. "Sometimes Adachi comes over for dinner, we've been banned from talking about work at the table." _That _she could understand. Adachi would spill any vital information to anyone who asked, plus talk of murder probably wasn't what Nannako wanted to hear while she was eating.

"Ah… what would you like to talk about then, Nannako-chan?" She asked, thinking she might be able to stem any of Dojima's annoyance by pleasing his daughter. By all rights the man was fully dedicated to her.

"Souji-kun!" The small girl cried out happily, making Dojima laugh and Naoto sigh. At the very least it would not be as embarrassing as the conversations Hanamura was trying to force her into. "Dad says you know him well."

"I guess I do." She agreed, helping herself to some more rice. "When I was sick like he was, he looked after me made sure I was alright." This again seemed to interest Dojima, who was obviously putting all these new leads together so he could finally understand what was going on.

"What did he do?" The young girl asked again, clearly wanting specifics. Naoto tapped her chin as she thought.

"Well, he would come in and make sure I ate and drank enough. I was really tired and kept falling asleep, but he would make sure I was okay, and that I always had food and drink nearby." That was all she had noticed, though she was sure he had done more. It was unlikely that she had slept in the same clothes all the time, had he washed her clothes? That could be embarrassing, she could only hope one of the girls had changed her… Other than that he had clearly carried her back to bed on those times she had collapsed.

"Souji shows a lot of concern towards his friends." Dojima commented as he sipped at a mug of hot tea, hiding his face from view.

"That's why Souji has so many friends!" Nannako agreed loudly, glad that everyone agreed with her worship of the young boy. Naoto couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her face as she nodded.

"Yes, I guess you're right. He needs to slow down though, and let us take care of him though." This came out almost as a growl of frustration from her, before an idea came into her head. "In fact, Nannako-chan. When he wakes up you should ask him to rest."

"I agree." Dojima added, nodding. "I'm sure if you ask he will do it, Nannako." The girl nodded, promising she would. "What time is it?" He asked again once she had finished, and the girl sighed but stood. Obviously this wasn't a simple question but what he said whenever it was her time.

"It's half ten, and I'll go to bed. Goodnight Tou-san, Naoto-chan. I hope to see you again." Naoto smiled back and thanked her for the delicious meal, watching the small girl pull herself up the stairs and disappear. She turned back to Dojima once she had vanished from sight.

"She is very well mannered." Almost creepily so, though she would not say that. She actually was quite impressed with the girl. If she ever had a child, she would want it to be polite like that, rather than those monsters you saw running around Junes. Dojima nodded as he slouched a little, swirling his tea around the mug.

"She grew up fast when her mother died. I was always busy and she had to learn to do things on her own. Cooking, cleaning… entertaining herself. She had too many responsibilities for one so young." Naoto didn't know what to say in response to that. It was painfully clear that the man blamed himself in some regard for that, and Naoto couldn't say he was incorrect, yet not knowing the full story… it wasn't her place to interfere. Perhaps it would be best simply to push on and do what she had come for.

"Business then?" She prodded, getting a nod from him, though he remained comfortably slouched on his seat. Apparently he was prepared to keep this casual, which she was thankful for. All of this would have her fired from the force if it had gone through records. "Well then, tell me what you know of the killings so far."

"There have been three murders so far." Dojima sighed, recounting it from his head as though he had completely memorised every detail, perhaps he had. "The last murder did not match the methods of the first two, a suspect was arrested, who admitted to all three murders. Yet the killings were so vastly different that it barely makes sense. Some are calling the case closed, this … threat letter.. to Souji, proves differently however." She nodded in response, lifting her cap from her head and shaking her hair out a little. Dojima's head seemed to tilt as he inspected her and then shook his own head. No doubt wondering how he had ever been fooled by her.

"There's a lot missing from that, as you can guess." Naoto answered for him, leaning back. "What about the short term disappearances of Amagi Yukiko, Tatewaki Kanji and Kujikawa Rise? Or even myself?" Surely the police had not simply glossed over those?

"They were treated as a separate case. Each was of grave importance, but because the victims returned themselves without trouble, they were classed as runaway cases." Naoto raised a brow, to which he coughed embarrassedly. "We assumed you had just gone back to your estate or something… and obviously Kujikawa's was classed as a stalker problem which she solved herself…"

"How typical of the police here." She muttered, shaking her head. Gone back to her estate! Did they assume people who didn't turn up to work had randomly gone on holiday too? What a farce. "The murders, and these kidnappings are related. In each case, the murderer kidnaps the victim, long before he kills them. Do not include the teacher in this, his murder was a different case."

"I thought it was." He agreed with a sigh. "You don't go from no evidence on a corpse to braining someone from behind. So if these others were kidnapped, and you too? How are you still alive?" This was where the telling became more difficult it seemed. Clearly saying a bunch of teenagers wielding weapon would not win her much confidence.

"The fact of the matter is that those who were taken were actually rescued." He raised an eyebrow at her, asking for her to continue, but she hesitated as she tried to think of a way to say it.

"Well? Don't leave me in suspense here Shirogane."

"My apologies, the specifics of a rescue will be much easier to explain come midnight, when I can show you how the victim is selected."

"This is all beginning to sound a little strange Shirogane. I can guess well enough from the words; _"Don't save anyone else."_ That Souji is involved in these little rescue operations of yours." Her eyes widened that he picked up on this, or that he would even consider it. "This would explain why he has been so stressed, and also why he gains these friends who vanish soon before. Also why they are so close to him. But waiting for midnight? Choosing a victim? This sounds a little occult to me." He was getting too close, and much faster than she could have expected, and yet she cursed herself for not expecting it. Here was a man whose daughter was in danger, whose nephew was in hospital, with all the resources of a police department behind him, and nothing but time to waste.

"Please don't postulate Dojima-san. It will be easier to _see_, than to hear the explanation… let's consider some other facts I have found out." Thankfully he seemed content to wait for the information, waving for her to continue as he drank more tea. "Each of the victims appears on television, a little while before they are kidnapped. From the affair scandal, to the Amagi inn documentary, even Tatewaki Kanji shouting at the reporters who called him a biker. Rise, is an obvious target. I, myself, purposely starred in a short interview to make myself a target." This seemed to catch his attention, for he coughed a little on his drink.

"And you didn't inform us?" He asked, slapping his chest to free his lungs. "What if something had gone wrong, even if your reasoning seemed off, it would have been enough to _mention_ it to someone. Christ, what if you had been killed?" She nodded in apology to him, now knowing how reckless her actions had been.

"At the time I had felt even after I had been kidnapped, that it would have been possible for me to escape the situation. Sadly this proved a reckless assumption. It's worth mentioning that the method of kidnapping was amateur. My doorbell was rung, and once I stepped outside I was knocked unconscious. Once he… had me at his mercy, however, he was far better prepared. I do not think I could have escaped on my own."

"Prepare more in future Shirogane. An accomplished detective you may be, but stings are carefully prepared over months. I can understand the immediate necessity here… I guess you couldn't mention it to the police because they had already closed the case?" She nodded, that foolish child had been convicted as he had claimed the killings for himself.

"That's so. I survived regardless, and we now know for certain that the killer has not been apprehended. I believe it is only a matter of time before this is brought back to the attention of the police, and media. I don't think the killer will use this opportunity to stop." If he had, he wouldn't have bothered attacking herself…

"Very well then. Assuming all of this is correct, we're dealing with a killer with a rather twisted motive. That they would continue even though they could easily escape now, suggests they enjoy the act, or find that they can't stop. It's impossible to claim revenge, since the victims have very little in common. Jealousy, perhaps?" She too had considered that, over the fame of others.

"I don't think so. Though some of these people appeared on television, many of them were not famous, and had quite normal lives." He nodded. One could hardly be jealous of both Kanji and Yukiko at once, they were almost polar opposites in looks, personality _and_ lifestyle.

"You already know what it is, don't you?" He accused, frowning at her time wasting. She couldn't explain before midnight, it just would not work. Idly her eyes glanced to the window, which now had rain tracks running down the glass, dripping from the eaves above. At least the scene was set, how devastating tonight would have been if the rain had held off.

"It's not that I know. I simply believe the killer has no mens rea. Or rather, we cannot hope to understand it." He looked aside for a moment, his hands tightening on the table before he relaxed them.

"An insane maniac then." He concluded, not needing to see her nod. It was really the only thing she could come up with. Many criminals had goals that while twisted, were generally understandable. Money, power, women, fame. This didn't fit any of the above, so she could only assume the killer did what he did, either for enjoyment, or because he felt he had to. These were the most dangerous criminals, not behaving in normal ways they were hard to predict, and even harder to apprehend. Many would go out in last stands, willing to die for their beliefs rather than suffer incarceration. For all these deaths, he or she were looking at a lifetime behind bars anyway, why not simply die?

Idly she checked her wristwatch, 11:48, thank the heavens for that, she had fast run out of conversation she could use to distract him. Ignoring his curious gaze she stood, walking round to the back of his TV and pulling out the power lead, displaying it to him as she laid it in sight, beside the black box.

"The power is off." She needlessly stated. "There is no physical way this machine can work without electricity."

"I had known that." He remarked sarcastically, shifting so he could watch her and the television. "What's the meaning of this then Shirogane?"

"It's raining too, in fact it should continue raining for a long time now, I'm sure you've noticed the weather has been doing that lately?"

"Yes… it's been downright miserable." He didn't say anymore, apparently content to let her continue at her own pace.

"Had you noticed that the individuals all went missing on a day where it rained heavily? And only when there continued to be rain? And that they all returned on a day when the rain had stopped?" He shook his head, of course he hadn't, many of the kidnappings had been classified as childish runaway cases. How short sighted.

"There is a way we have managed to identify the victim before each kidnapping. I'm sure you noticed Souji and his friends casing Kujikawa?" He nodded in response, having talked to Souji on it. "You probably wouldn't have known that he also confronted me looking for information on Tatewaki Kanji prior to his disappearance."

"You've already stated that you can identify the victims, tell me _how._" The older man growled out, his patience growing thin.

"Each victim stars on TV prior to their kidnapping, we believe this is _how_ the killer gains access to them, but of course there are millions of people on television each day, it's a very specific… _channel,_ however… that shows who will be taken. Tells us _exactly_ who will be taken."

"The killer broadcasts this information? Then why take the plug out of the TV?"

"We don't think he _willingly_ broadcasts this information Dojima-san. The fact of the matter is, the channel is known as the Midnight Channel. As you can guess from the name, it airs only at midnight, thus why we are here now." He waved his hand, stopping her in mid-speech.

"Please Shirogane-san… I have heard the rumours of this, fanciful children's tales. Did you know such rumours existed when I was a child also? There _is_ no midnight channel, and I do hope you will have a good explanation for this." Where before he had been angry, now his expression was of restrained fury. A fury he was clearly trying his best to keep from lashing out where Nannako might still hear him. Instead of feeling cowed at it, she actually felt angry herself, how _dare_ he doubt her! As if responding to her anger there was a buzzing and screeching sound from the machine beside her, as a dim light began to flicker in the room. Unbidden a small smile came to her lips. "Good God…" He whispered as his eyes widened in alarm.

"You believe me now? Good, we don't have much time, we will only see a limited scene at first, it often takes a few days before the kidnapping takes place. The more we can figure out now, the better." To that end she pulled out a Dictaphone she had stored in her jacket pocket, going over the words spoken often helped her to gain insight into the mind of the individual, and also to see if the voice matched any others.

"I'm watching…" He breathed, anger forgotten as he simply seemed to deflate in his seat. She noticed his eyes flick to the loose power chord before back to the screen. _There's no trickery here Dojima-san. The sooner you realise, and understand, the sooner we can get to work._

Ignoring him now she turned to look at the screen, her heart beating heavily in her breast as the channel seemed to slowly tune in, the keening sound mocking her. Her finger slid forward, flicking the recording on so she would miss not one word. As usual, the voice came in before the image.

_"Why am I alone?"_ It asked, the voice soft and broken. _"Why do they abandon me?"_ The image flickered as a figure came into view, a male, with his back turned to the camera. The scene was in black and white, twitching occasionally. _"I'm sick of it!"_ The man raged, an arm slamming out to punch a nearby wall, his shoulders seemed to hunch as his breathing quickened. It was clear his anger was quickly growing out of control. _"No more! I refuse to be anyone's tool any longer. It's past time I lived for ME. Let them rot, let them all rot!" _The screen flickered again and although nothing seemed to change, the atmosphere felt different, the figure's shuddering had stopped, the body calm.

_**"Or better yet..."**_It intoned, the voice mocking and cruel, as though the man could barely contain the laughter bubbling within him. The figure turned about, a cruel smile on his face as he leaned his head backwards, casting shadows across it. _**"Come and find me. Let me show you, MY PAIN!"**_

Eyes wide she didn't even make a sound as the small Dictaphone hit the floor, cracking apart as its insides spilled out across the floor. Across from her Dojima's hand was held on his heart as he whispered the words that were cutting across her own mind.

"S-Souji?"

* * *

**Oooooh, cliffhanger. Frankly shame on anyone who didn't see this coming, lol. Just because Souji has unlocked his ability to summon a Persona, it was never truly his own, and was granted by the contract. He always absorbed and used other Persona's, and never had to fight his own inner self. Well, for those who completed the game, and know all the secrets, this is IN cannon. So it makes sense on both sides of the coin. **

**Still, sorry about the ungodly length of the chapter, a lot of it was boring too, but it was simply stuff that had to be done… =/ … Integral to the plot and all that.**

* * *

**Tarot – **

**Page of Cups – Court Arcana**

_**Ruled by**__ : Pisces_

_(Court Arcana actually have physical characteristics as represented by the card, the idea is that each practitioner of Tarot should have a Court Arcane that best represents themselves. These range from King – Queen – Page. This personal application should involve more than just looks, think of yourself against the emotional description also. You should consider aspects from both upright and reversed, as they are usually in tandem.)_

_**Physical Characteristics**__ : Willowy body, large feet, expressive hands and pale skin. Hair colour often very light to medium._

_**Page of Cups Upright**__ : Cups, as an arcane refers to love and emotions. The page has great vitality and youth, being the youngest of the courts. This page is very creative and a good emotional healer, able to feel great empathy with others. He enjoys parties and being around others. He is however, often oversensitive and can be prone to excess, particularly in terms of alcohol and drugs. He is also prone to making his own illusions, or convincing him or herself, that the situation is worse than it is, especially in matters of the heart. _

_**Page of cups REVERSED**__ : The page being reversed shows a great emotional drain and disappointments. The page has, or had, great expectations which were not fulfilled and suffers from a great fear of rejection. This page may be experiencing emotional abuse, perceived or real (remember, this page is oversensitive and prone to falling for its own illusions), also suffers from lack of love. It is unlikely, in these hard times, that the page is being as creative as it could be. Poor health can be an issue if they fall too deeply into their own webs of disappointment._

* * *

If anyone fancied knowing, my Court Arcana is the Page of Swords – Reversed. If people really want me to, I can try and write a chapter explaining the court cards, so maybe people can see them, and choose themselves, which best represents them. I probably won't do this unless a few people ask, say 3 or so. =/


	7. Interlude Tarot

**Not a chapter! ALAS! Rather a small tarot Tutorial, since a few commented on it. If you aren't interested in the Tarot, please don't feel you have to read. ;)**

* * *

Well, a few people asked for it, so I shall write it. It won't take the place of a chapter of course, which is why this update is so quick. Just a quick Tarot Court explanation. As an answer to one review, I don't know of any "quiz" that tells you what you are, there may very well be one, but I don't find them to be good methods. Mainly because there are very few "yes" or "no" answers here, and in many cases to the possible question "What is more important to you? Family – friends – lover. There could be multiple answers, so I don't like them.

So here is a vague tutorial, it is very vague, and then information on the Courts.

Anyway, A Tarot deck consists of 78 cards, 22 Major Arcana (Big Secrets), 40 Minor Arcana (small secrets) and 16 Courts. Generally Major Arcana make specific readings about the person, their character, and what they should do. While Minor Arcana tend to be much more specific about application. Courts then refer to people. For instance, the Chariot represents the path in life, the charioteer being your inner drive to continue (or conscience). Having the Chariot appear means you are at a serious crossroads, or should be looking at where your life is heading, and what you have planned. Do you even have a plan? Even if you're not sure what you want to do in life, it suggests you put your energy into choosing a direction for yourself, instead of drifting. On the other hand, the Chariot is Major Arcana, 7th House. Which means it deals with the Minor Arcana cards of the number 7. I.e. 7 of cups, 7 of swords, wands, pentacles.

These all follow the same general explanation of the chariot, I.e. the path. But refer to more specific areas.

* * *

In general:

**Cups** : Love, emotion, subconscious and family.

Element: Water, peaceful, gentle…

**Wands** : Work and social life, enthusiasm, passion and enterprise.

Element: Fire, for zeal, courage, passion. A burning fire for success.

**Swords**: Problems and troubles, strife, mental upset.

Element: Air – Always present, sometimes strong, sometimes gentle. can be diverted.

**Pentacles**: Money and Health. Material possessions, good/bad health.

Element: Earth – Stability, life, growth, health.

* * *

So the seven of Swords will likely mean that your current path will lead you into troubling times, or a coming of pain and difficulty. This is not necessarily a bad thing, so much as a warning. It might be prudent to consult, or dedicate the rest of the spread, to finding out more about this! Is it business related? Health? It could even mean that your lack of a driving path, will unhinge you.

In general, the diviner will want to read the spread to themselves before commenting to the Querant, after all, what use is it to panic with news of troubles, when they might have many problems at this time. Better to go further, and see if you can specifically tell them what it is, and whether they need worry. After all, pain is needed for growth, so the seven of swords might then lead onto a wonderful monetary gain, so don't make them feel they need to change paths straight away! Example might be a terrible market change making their business suffer, but they will come out much stronger for it.

In a full spread, numbers and position are important, for instance, if you pulled a spread with 12 cards, a horoscope thread for instance, and eight were cups. Then this would suggest that this is a year where love will be incredibly important in the Querant's life. A mixture of wands and pentacles would lean towards work and money, possible job change, promotion or new enterprise. Other things can have similar meanings if near each other. If a king and queen sit side by side it can often mean marriage, or parents. If a page is involved it often refers to children. A page between king and queen might mean a child coming between their parents and causing arguments. A knight between King and Queen could mean bad messages or misunderstandings, or even an affair.

I realise this tells you little of how to do a reading, but for that I would have to delve into many pages, and without the cards as a visual aid, it would be incredibly hard.

**COURT CARDS**

I will try and make this easy to read, apologies if I fail. There are 16 courts, the King-Queen-Knight-Page of Cups/Wands/Pentacles/Swords. Generally the Knight refers to messengers, or other people. I.e. a Knight of swords might mean other people giving you problems or coming to you with their problems. Generally you should avoid applying a knight to yourself, so I shall omit them here.

**Ignore Gender. Women can be kings, men can be Queens.**

**King of Wands** –

Physical characteristics: _Light to medium hair colour, often a reddish complexion, long or blunt nose, sharp eyes._

Mental characteristics: _Independent, influential and an authority unto himself. The king of wands has great confidence in his own ability and often takes the lead where he can. He is a good and loyal friend to those who gain his trust, but this inflexibility makes it difficult for others to understand him. Has a habit of starting new hobbies, or ventures, but never quite finishing them, socially active. The king is often selfish, and at times uses authority on friends, being bossy or even domineering, often without meaning to. Can be intolerant of vices or habits, the king does not approve of._

**King of Cups**

Physical characteristics: _Large head and body, wide chest, fill lips and large eyes, often a broad character._

Mental: _The king is emotional, loving and caring and is a wonderful family man (or woman), the king makes many friends but has a few truly close ones. This king often makes the mistake of trying to please people over himself, even to the extreme of doing things normally against his morals. Despite being loving and caring, this king is also incredibly insecure with those same emotions, and can at times cause strife by doubting the love of others. Is afraid of being alone._

**King of Pentacles **

Physical: _Medium to dark skin, thick body, broad shoulders. Often has a short neck and dimples._

Mental: _The king of pentacles is good with money and is practical and reliable. He is often slow to anger but incredibly stubborn. At times however this king is selfish and has many desires for self gratification and luxury. There is a tendency towards dishonesty if it will help this king gain what he wishes. Despite this, the King of Pentacles often seeks to help friends and family in times of crisis. _

**King of Swords**

Physical: _Broad individual, straight forehead, long nose, tall, pointed chin and wide mouth. Natural predisposition to frowning. Often intimidating visage._

Mental: _This king is professional and full of pride, and is unlikely to undertake an action that will break his moral code, even if this later leads to hardship for himself. Can be loyal to friends and family, but will break friendships quickly if the same loyalty is broken or not returned. Frank, brusque and often unkind, this king speaks his mind and rarely fears the opinion of others. This does not make him cruel, and to those who trust and stand by him, this king is a powerful and undying ally. _

**Queen of Wands**

Physical: _Tall stature, strong back, large nose and regal bearing. A confident walk, taking long slow steps, as if prowling._

Mental: _This queen can be both loving and cruel and is often of a two faced nature, has much interest in work and social life, and can be a gossip or controlling person. This individual needs attention to thrive and will soon feel unconfident if not surrounded by others, She is ambitious and can drive herself and others to success. To those she dislikes she can be ruthless and often belittles and breaks their confidence rather than their spirit. Prone to jealousy and resentment. Leo's are common queens of wands. _

**Queen of Cups**

Physical: _Usually dark eyes, often large and prominent, heavy eyebrows, high cheekbones and a short to medium height._

Mental: _This queen is very sexual and thrives on love and emotional attention, she is also very protective of those who grant her love. Has a bad temper which can often fray, is also the jealous type when it comes to love. Everything about this character is intense, they love, and hate, to extremes, with very little middle ground. This is a STRONG card for Scorpio's, who often have those similar traits. Scorpios tend to be intense and rely on emotions a lot. This queen is the most sexual court card. _

**Queen of Pentacles**

Physical: _Light or medium hair, often very short, small boned and very thin._

Mental: _This queen is involved in matters of both health and money, and for her the two are often tied together strongly. She is an idealist and a perfectionist and has very critical and judgemental views. This queen with swords can often refer to health problems, and this person, even when healthy, often feels imperfect and is critical of themselves. This often continues until they outright hate parts of themselves, and become a fulfilling prophecy._

**Queen of Swords**

Physical: _Tall, usually lean, long hands and fingers, full lips, beautiful skin and face. _

Mental: _This queen is strong willed and sharp tongues, and this often leads to problems becoming close to others. Bring represented by Libra, which is the sign of marriage, this kind of person has real problems keeping lasting relationships, and to them, the reason often feels like others can't accept them for what they are! This queen is ambitious, but not always honest with others. _

**Page of Wands**

Physical: _Often tall and slender, ith long ears, a long nose and medium to dark skin. Very energetic._

Mental: _This page is eager to experience in work and social life and desires freedom. They are headstrong and independent and this can lead to trouble when not accepting advice from others. Pages often represent people of a younger age, and so this often refers to desiring freedom from one's parents. This page has great expectations of life. Unfortunately this page can be fickle, cruel and extravagant and has been known to gossip or betray confidences. Though eager to experience work, he is often lazy and does not appreciate how hard life can be._

**Page of Cups**

Physical: _Willowy body, pale skin, expressive hands and light to medium hair colour._

Mental: _The page of cups needs love, he or she is very creative and has a deep empathy of others. However the page is prone to falling into his own illusions, especially over rejection, and how other people perceive them. It is not uncommon for this page to fear that friends, who truly do love them, think poorly of him. This page may be experiencing emotional abuse, from others, or himself. Often resorts to alcohol or drugs if crisis becomes bad enough._

**Page of Pentacles**

Physical: _Dark skin and hair, big boned, sharp nose. Usually stocky though not always tall. Long lived!_

Mental: _This is the card of the student, one who seeks to better themselves in preparation for the future. He is an avid learner and this is because he desires to do well in life and earn good money. He is often materialistic and ambitious, not a bad combination in a young man or woman. Unfortunately s/he is not above using others to attain specific goals, and where he can get away with it, this page is incredibly lazy. Can be very demanding, and respects authority. _

**Page of Swords**

Physical: _Medium to tall stature, erect carriage, large head, round eyes and broad shoulders. Stern expression._

Mental: _This page deals with problems and strife, he or she desires new experiences but does not know how to attain them or if they should even try. He is introverted, and often does not care for many friendships. Is incredibly loyal to friends he or she has, but will not suffer fools. Is slow to anger, but when angered is cold, and can hate for many years. A desire to solve problems by yourself, without involving others. Sometimes because you don't trust them, but also, because you don't want them to worry, or be hurt trying to help you. A person who believes that vices are a weakness, and will punish themselves often. _

* * *

**Edit : **Well, this is it. It's often difficult to choose one, it took me a long time, since two of them applied to me, the Queen of Cups, and the Page of Swords (can you see the similarities?). Keep in mind gender has NO bearing here. Attitudes like not "wanting" to be one, or "desiring" to be another, can make it impossible to choose your true card. You need to be honest and consider them for yourself, for it is your card, your interpretation, your meaning, and your life. No one else can judge. When I eventually decided, it was after a long time of holding the cards in my hand, and simply feeling in my heart which called to me. With a deck before you, it is a lot easier. Especially if you use it often. You need to have belief in the cards, and honesty to them, and yourself.

Even doing this casually to friends, you can be amazed between the joking and banter, how they often become silent and a little frightened at how close you hit. I've had a few casual readings with my friends, apparently come true. I both respect, and fear, my deck. It lives on my windowsill where it can see the light as it wishes, and I hold it and tell it my worries and excitements during the day. Call me weird, but it's nice. Lol. It never ceases to amaze me either, and warnings aren't uncommon. My mother paper cut herself on the five of pentacles in a health reading thread, and she is superstitious so went to hospital after I explained it wasn't positive. She was found with early stage breast cancer which they were able to remove, it hasn't come back yet, so yay.

Other warnings can be cards slipping from the deck, two cards being drawn at once, or the deck falling over. Generally I'd take anything out of the ordinary as significant. If you draw a card, and another slips with it… place the card which slipped into the spread, and ignore the one drawn. If the card clings, and wishes to come to you, do not deny it.


End file.
